


Q is for cat

by 8fred9



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Q, Bond and feelings, Bond as trouble with actual emotion, Bond is human....for now:), Catboy Q, Daddy Q and mommy M, Eve is a werewolf, M/M, Q is an assassin, Q might be a catboy but he is not nice or fluffy, Supernatural Elements, after sky fall events, babyQ, beta, everyone wants to kill 007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is an assassin trained by MI6 best, after the death of M in Skyfall he is given a new hit, James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wanted to do a Q is a catboy story, but of course it couldn't simply be that....No a whole story came attached to the idea and here it is, I don't know how often I ll update it as this seems to take a lot of time. So just as I did with Mother of all, this story will be split in 4 part not including the prelude, to be posted when I finish any of them. The first part is already with my beta, so soon !
> 
> As always comments are appreciated as this is an experiment in something new to me, thank you for your patience.

Over the years, many types of supernatural beings had madetheir way out of the closet and into the light of day. The vampires, with the help of Anne Rice had become creatures of worship that every human wished to be so they're coming out was welcomed with open arms and a lot of happy followers. The werewolf, with the help of the vampires and a couple of impressive movies had made a quiet exit after the shock of the vampires so their appearance had been accepted quickly with an impressive number of followers. Other species less known and less envied had slowly started to appear without any real fuss and slowly, the boring human life, the mortals of the world that thought their life was boring soon found themselves surrounded by creatures of fairytales and...still founding their life to be boring.

M was one of those mortal that thought the world was a boring place. Her place at MI6 had just changed, placing her in charge of a barn full of untamed animals, all mortal, supposed to change the world from the shadows. She was standing on the corner of a small street making her way on foot to her headquarters, preferring walking to taking a car. At least if she walked, she could choose her own way and not having to trust a driver to keep her safe. Her light was about to change when a woman was pushed from the sidewalk and into the upcoming traffic. M watched as the young woman's body bounced against the front of the oncoming car and flew through the air, landing on the concrete and bouncing again two times before finally coming to a stop. Red blood slipping from so many cuts that she couldn't see where it was actually coming from. The MI6 chief looked stunned. Not that she never had seen any violence in her long work as a spy but seeing this young body completely broken in the streets of the town she called home was more of a shock then she ever believed she could feel. People started moving around her, some running to find phones, other lesshelpful human beings started taking pictures while the less usedto violence simply stood there, looking at the dead girl. M could tell from the way nothing was moving on the woman, not a single hair, not a single muscle, nothing indicating life, that the older woman could see and knew to look for after years of experience. What did catch her attention and the attention of every person taking the pictures, were the big cat ears on top of her head and the tail that she could see from where her skirt had been ripped open. The cat people as they were known by the mortals were a race that had appeared not long after the werewolf but were so rare and few that they were only ever mentions in books and stories but never really seen. They were a fantasy sometime thought to be figments of the imagination. So rare, that the traffic of their organs and blood was the hottest items on the black market. The cat people were the only species on this earth whose organs and blood could be transplanted into any kind of species and take to the person genetics, always adapting and their blood was so renown in vampire circles that the blood suckers paid a real fortune for a simple sip. Suffice to say that M wasn't exactly shocked when a black van pulled up into the street and two man with their faces hidden under plastic werewolf masks, grab the body and throw it at the back of the van before disappearing down the street with a shriek from the tires. 

M rolled her eyes at the shock on the passerby's face, ready to simply turn around and make her way down another street when she bumped against a small form and looked down to stare into huge thundering eyes. The small boy had huge eyes for his small face, thick black rim glasses on his small face, a hat clearly toohuge for his small head and wearing a coat that almost touched the ground. His eyes were shinning with tears, his nose red as he sniffed loudly, looking into the eyes of the woman who had just pulled him away from the sight of the woman on the street pulling him back to reality. M didn't need to pull the hat away to know why the fabric seemed to move under the flicker of the young boy ears, she didn't need to open his coat to know a tail was hidden under its length. All she needed to know was that as soon as the young boy started to attract attention by being all alone on a street corner where a woman had just died, his life would be over and he would disappear and be auctioned off to the highest bidder. 

So making the only decision she could think off, she reachedover holding out her hand to the small boy looking straight into his eyes, silently asking for a trust she hadn't earned. The little figure took one last look at the spot where the woman's body had been lying around and placed his small hand into the woman's hand and let himself be pulled away.

_-_QCAT_-_ 

M was sitting at her desk looking at the small figure she had brought to her office, ignoring the questioning looks every spyand employee she passed sent her way, simply closing the door behind them. The little boy just kept staring at her, hugging his knees from the spot he had taken in one of her office chairs, his hat resting on the frame of his glasses' and his knees so high all M could see was his stormy eyes as he still didn't say a word. She had tried to make him speak since they had entered her office, hoping that the quiet and secured office would relax the young boy, but all she had gotten from him was his long unblinking stare and deathly silence. He didn't have any reaction to any of her actions. With a sigh, M simply turned her attention to her paperwork, deciding that waiting for a reaction from a child she didn't even know what to do with was a waste of her time. 

M didn't know how long she had been going through her paperbut when she looked up, she found the chair empty and the small boy perched on the corner of her desk looking over her shoulder at her papers and computer screen. For the first time in her long career as a spy she jumped back in surprise, she hadn't even heard the little boy move and looked down to see he had removed his shoes and was only standing on his toes. Those huge stormy eyes went back to her face still looking like they were judging her. His small finger pointed toward the screen of her computer and when she didn't stop him, the little finger tapped quickly on the keyboard correcting some error she seemed to have made and went back to hide inside his coat pocket. M looked over the part her little cat boy had just erasedand typed back, surprised that it finally seemed to make sense. She was not even close to Q's level of knowledge of computers but she had to admit she wasn't so bad a child would be able to make her look like...well a child. Looking back up, she only found empty space and spun her head around to found the little boy back in his seat, arms around his knee and stormy eyes staring at her. 

"How do you know how to use a computer like this?"

The little boy just kept staring, M sighed as she looked at the clock over her head, the time to go back home to her husband was coming faster then she cared for, still not knowing what to do with the small mute boy. Looking at her computer and back to the little boy, a small smile finally reached her face and she reached for her phone finally knowing what to do with her little boy. She pressed the red button on her phone alerting the only person she could think of the come to her office as soon as possible. 

Q came crashing in, eyes on high alert as he sweep the room with one quick look, his eyes falling on the small figure hunchedin the big chair. Looking from his boss, who never ever called him to his office and then to the young child, the ingener lookedto M with raised eyebrows questioning a little bit of her sanity at bringing a child in a building full of men with a license to kill and explosives. M motioned for him to sit on the chair next to the one occupied by the child and making her way to her own chair pulled the hat off the little one's head showing off bigfluffy cat hears on top of an impressive mass of black curls. Q completely forgot his boss as he watched the little one eyes darken as he kept on staring at the woman behind the desk, still completely ignoring the other man. M let him stare his fill before clearing her throat getting the scientist's attention back on her, silently happy that his only reaction to the ears was shock and amazement. 

"Q."

"M."

"You have placed in a request for a pupil that would be able tosucceed you one day, if lucky enough." 

"...Yes I did, but every candidate was not what I had expected, to slow, not enough imagination, not enough IQ, really disappointing mindless drones."

"Here's your new candidate." She looked pointedly at the small child, silently enjoying the new shock on the older man's face and the now full on glare of the little child.

"But..he...its...he's only a child!"

"And it'll be your honour to make him more."

"I could never....I never...I don't know what to do with a child...I couldn't...."

"Q, I believe in your ability. I'm sure you will be a perfect match."

There was a certain finality to her words as she looked back to her desk dismissing him without a look. Q looked to the child still glaring at her and with a sigh held out his hand to him, finally getting the little one's attention. The dark haired child looked to his hand to the hat now resting on M's desk and without a word, Q took it in his hands and placed it back on the surprising soft haired child who finally took his hand slippinghis bare feet back in his to big shoes and shuffled behind him. 

As soon as the door to the office closed behind him, the scientist looked to his boss' secretary, James Moneypenny and with a sigh, walked back to his lab ignoring the look of concerned inthe new dad eyes at the sight of a small child in a building he really shouldn't be. Once in the lab, Q barked some orders to his minions ignoring the questioning looks and walked to his own private lab leading the little one by the hand. He let go of the small hand to close the door and was surprised when he turned back to find the shoes still standing where the child had been but now empty, only to find him perched on his desk looking at the gun prototype.

With a squeak Q jumped to the child grabbing him by the waist and pulling him in his arms and away from the gun, rapidly looking the little one over just for fear of injuries. Finding none, he sight cradling the little head, surprised to feel the little body relax into his and feeling little arms circling his neck. Feeling a wetness on his neck, Q cradled the child's head, wondering not for the first time where M had found the little one and where his family was. From the little tremors that rocked the little body, he knew those answer would not be pleasing one. 

"What's...What's your name?"

"..."

For the first time in his long career, the scientist didn't work on any of his projects and didn't even come close to his computer all day. All his attention was on the small child that had been placed under his care. The little one slept in his arms for about two hours once all the tears his little eyes could shed finally dried out and even when his stomach started to growl, he still didn't say anything and simply clung harder to his lab coat when Q made his way to the cafeteria. With the allure of food, the scientist was at the very least able to turned the child around in his lap so he was facing said food and was a little surprised as the little boy completely ignored his apple juice and grabbed the creamed filled Earl Grey tea mug and chucked it down with a small purring sound. Unable to stop himself, the scientist let out a small chuckle at the sound earning himself a glare from the child on his lap but he was soon forgiven with apple pieces and a chicken sandwich. 

At the end of the day, when all his minions slowly one by one returned home, a new problem arose. What to do with the child, his answer came with a blinking light as his private phone started to ring. Placing his small burden on his other hip to give his arm a little break, Q quickly picked up his phone.

"Q."

"M."

"Oh thank god! Ma'am, what am I to do with the child? Who do I returned him to?"

"He goes with you Q, I just thought I should inform you of that fact."

"But...I cannot..."

"Goodnight Q."

The phone was hung up and the receiver stayed glued to his earslistening to still air, until a small hand reached over and placed it back on the wall, before patting his cheek to get his attention. When nothing happened the little hand slapped a little harder jerking back the scientist's attention to stormy eyes. With a sigh and a nod, Q brought back the little one with him to his flat ten minutes away from headquarter and kept doing so.

_-_QCAT_-_ 

The first few days were the hardest as people had to get used toseeing the old scientist walking around his lab doing everything like he used to from inventing, to filling paperwork, to yelling at his minions for their poor jobs, to giving the double 00's gadget, only now in his shadow was a small child with a big floppy hat and a long white coat dragging on the floor mirroring Q's following him everywhere. Days turned into a week and the stare soon wandered back to the elder scientist forgetting about the still quiet presence, as the little one had still not said a word or did anything more than silently follow the older man. 

Every time Q looked over his shoulder, the stormy eyes were there staring at him, he had moved the little child into his study hoping to soon find another solution, only to receive child furniture the very next day with a note from M.

Thought you might appreciate these.

M

The study had then been transformed into a powder blue room, filled with said furniture, which included a high bunk bed underwhich a desk was placed with the best computer the MI6 could afford, one big closet filled with clothes the little one still refused to wear, a bright yellow carpet, an experiment table better equipped than Q's own lab and a plushy yellow chair clearly too big for the child, but seemed to be the favorite piece of the little one as he spent a lot of time curled up in the chair staring out the window. Then after three days, groceries were delivered to Q's flat, bags full of healthy snacks and not sohealthy treats clearly meant for the child and not for an adult man, still accompanied with a note from M.

For strength and growth.

M.

At the end of the week, as Q was wrapping his final project, making sure 005 was coming back home safely and with all his equipment, approving the new prototype for a grenade launcher and signing on new safety protocol for his new network, when he received an envelope from M with two tickets for a fair visiting London during the weekends, again with a little note.

Child need to be entertained.

M.

That was the final straw, turning to his little shadow, Q pointed toward his office and with a little nod and shrug, the little boy trotted to his personal lab closing the door behind him. Q made a fast call to James Moneypenny to make sure M was still in her office and ran to the elevator knowing how good his boss was at disappearing. Just to prove his point the moment he opened the door to her office, he saw M tucking her bag under her arm ready to leave. She sighed as she saw him and went back to her desk motioning for him to take a seat in front of her. Q choose to stay up, knowing it wouldn't change a thing as the small woman had a way of looking at you like you were only a speak of dust on her desk that she could sweep away with one simple move. Crossing his arms over his chest trying to protect himself from her stare, the head of Q branch gave her his own stare, that had made more than one minion cry.

"What is it that you want?"

"Regarding what?"

"Don't play this game with me M. You know very well regarding what, the child you placed into my custody without asking about my opinion or if I even wanted to take care of him."

"I can't take care of him, I wish I could but I can't. My life, my job, this country doesn't allow for me to raise him as he deserved to be."

"And I can?"

"No, you alone can't."

"Then why....alone?"

"I can't promise you it'll be easy, I can't even promise you he'll stay, for all we know he might one day just disappear, God only knows he is able to move without a sound. But I can promise you I'll help as much as I can to raise this child."

"Why? Why help him at all? He must have a family, someone...."

"No. I've done my research. I would never have let him go back home with you if I had found any family members. The death of his mother was all over the news and no one even once talked about a child missing. His birth certificate has no name other than his and his mother. There was no child room in herapartment, no relatives still living. His grandmother was sold on the black market, he has no one left, he was lost to the system and the system is not looking for him. All the files I could find on him were transferred to MI6. He is a ghost without a past."

"The perfect MI6 agent...if he wasn't six!"

"Seven actually and yes he is, from now on he is under both of our protection. The higher ups already signed off on it, seeingthis as a perfect opportunity to see if MI6 can raised their own perfect agent."

"That's...!"

"Despicable, inhuman and wrong on so many level it shouldn't be allowed."

"...Yes."

"They signed off on it Q. We are his official guardians. We have a say in everything that will be thought to him, everything regarding his upbringing and everything regarding his life, they do not, we do."

"Oh?...Oh!"

"If we were to place this child back into the system, you know as well as I do that his genetics and is young age would make him a prime victim for any dark soul out on the street. He would be defenceless and alone. We can protect him Q that's all I want to do."

Q studied the woman in front of him, seeing an emotion he had never seen there before, pleading. She was silently pleading for him to agree to her plan and protect the small child she seemed to already feel responsible for, a sentiment he shared with her. He was surprised by his feelings for the small child that hadn'teven spoken to him yet, but just thinking about the possibility of not having his little shadow or those stormy eyes staring at him, was just not a possibility.

"If I agree to this, to this child in my life and yours, I have only one thing to ask."

"Yes?"

"Never hide anything from me...about the little one, I mean, if I am to be the main person raising him. I don't need you lying to me about him and him not talking to me at the same time. Any other MI6 secret you feel you need to keep for yourself I'll not pry, but anything regarding my child I'll not tolerate any secret."

"Agreed and I'll expect the same of you."

"That goes without saying ma'am."

They nodded to each other smug smile on their lips, finally understanding each other and as Q walk back to his office proudly, he could only smile a little bigger as the little one walked to him without being asked, pulling him to the elevator clearly wanting to go back home. 

_-_QCAT_-_ 

As the months passed by, the little one came to be known as Baby Q or Q junior, as Q and M had agreed that with a new life,the child could have a new name. They didn't push to have him use his real name and since he still wasn't talking, Qjr. was responding to his new name like it always had been his. He spent most of his days either at the lab with Q or at the flat with private tutor handpicked and personally selected by M. The first one was a woman named Alizia who was an elegant Asian woman of small stature in charge of history, languages, geography, writing, mathematic, physic and science. She was a strict woman but also very loyal to M and thus very careful of the young boy. The second tutor was M's personal secretary James Moneypenny, in charge of any physical activity, well for the future Qjr. for now, he was only in charge of his social skill,which basically came down to bringing his daughter over and let the two kids play in the house while making sure his daughter understood how important it was to keep the ears and tail of her new best friend a secret. So surrounded by love and trust, the scientist was surprised that after months of all this attention, the Baby Q was still not talking, well Eve said he talked but no one except her had heard his voice and the only show of affection he had made was physical. Q was allowed to touch the little one, take him in his arms or hold his hand, M, Alizia, James and Eve had the same privilege, but anyone else who tried to touch the child only received a glare and a show of teeth. So it was a bit of a surprise when one day Q turned back not finding his usual shadow and started to worry. Looking in all the usual place's, hispersonal lab, his office and the main computer room only to be meet with blank look and vacant expression. Starting to feelpanic set in him for the very first time in his long career, Q did the only thing he could think of and called James Moneypenny.

Baby Q liked his new name, it wasn't the name his mother had given him, but he liked it very much, just like he liked big Q and mam M, even James and Alizia and Eve very much so. He had been following big Q all day thinking about his next lesson with Alizia when he smelled something sweet and spicy and really much yummy. Looking over his shoulder before exiting the main lab, just to make sure big Q was safe, Baby Q walk down the hall following the scent. Following the empty hall, Q followed the scent up the familiar path he had followed many time before when visiting M. As he came closer and closer to her office, the cement walls turned into wooden panel walls, the scent was about to disappear in the elevator that was closing down the hall and the little boy had just enough time to slip inside before it closed. He looked up into a young face with a flop of red blond hair, slight muscle body and startling blue eyes looking at him in surprise. 

"What are you doing here sweetie? Are you lost?"

The young man leaned down placing his hands around Baby Q's waist and lifting him up so they were face to face. Normally, the little boy would hiss, growl or glare at anyone touching him that wasn't part of his new family, but this man's touch was gentleand delicate and very careful, plus he smelled so good. Q junior simply shrugged resting his head on the young man shoulder with a happy sigh where he was and not caring where the man holding him brought him as long as he kept him in his arms. He couldn't say he was surprised when he heard James shouting his name, his voice filled with worry and M coming out of her office with a wild look that disappeared as soon as she saw someone she didn't knew. Q came out of the second elevator already reaching for him with a worried look on his face pulling Baby Q to him with a relieved sigh, as his hands inspected the little one for injuries. The young man looked around clearly confused, as all the higher up's of MI6 fan over the little child like he was a king. 

When finally they were all sure the little one was safe and sound, they all turned to the young man, James with curiosity knowing how Baby Q was not open to new people, Q with a look of wonder as he only just realize his shadow had left him to follow a stranger and M with her usual level of paranoia. 

"And who might you be young man?"

"Your two o'clock. James Bond."

_-_QCAT_-_ 

James Bond was hired as an MI6 agent if only for M's own curiosity, but with time she learned to like, maybe even love the young agent as a mother would her child. As Bond climbed theladders from agent to double 0, he was often seen followed by a small child with baggy clothes until the day Q died in a lab accident. After that day, the small child that had become a fixture in MI6 simply disappeared without a trace and even when Bond cornered M to know where his little shadow had gone, she looked at him with tired sad eyes, the only time he ever saw that combination of expression on her face.

"He never existed 007, never have and never will again." Then she simply walked away as he saw pearls of water in her eyes, thinking the little one had been harmed in the accident and taken away from MI6, the agent choose to forget the little one like everyone else seemed to do, after all what was the use of feelings when you had a permit to kill.


	2. Moonlight funeral

The young man stretched his legs in front of him looking at the glowing full moon over his head, the white orb was lighting the sky in all her splendor watching over the earth with her kindness and age. It was in his humble opinion, not that anyone could have asked him, the perfect setting for M's funeral. The newly deceased head of MI6 had asked as her last order to her minions, to have a very public funeral for all the media and persons of low interest, but also a night funeral on the day of the full moon. So here he was, perched up in a tall tree looking through the branch at the splendid moon that watched over the last moment of a great soul before she was go to rest underground. The second more private funeral was for all her agents, all those recruits she had taken under her wing and protected as a mother, the only mother figure most of the agents mourning under his feet ever knew, the only mother figure he remembered. 

She had been in his life since that cruel turn of fate all those years ago, always looking after him in her own way until the day Q had died. That day had been too much for both him and M. He had lost a father, a man that he had loved dearly and that had made sure that he would always felt loved. She had lost a dear friend, a man she had relied on for so many years, they had become a single entity, a force that pushed MI6 to always be the best it could be. When one of the pillars of MI6 had fallen, the second one had had to shoulder many responsibilities she wasn't ready to face and something in her had changed. Had that time her husband had been long gone, leaving her living in an empty house that always seemed too big for her lonesome. Not wanting anyone to find out about her precious little charge, she had moved the little Q to her own house but had never allowed him to step foot in MI6 again, afraid to lose him as well. Moneypenny's father and his tutor still came to the house to finish his education and as he reached the tender age of fifteen, he had completed an education that would have made any Harvard graduate look like a clown. At that point, he had been the brain behind many MI6 projects, new gadgets, schematics would appear in Q-branch and the network would always be up to date and secure, but he was still forbidden to go back to the headquarters. It was only when Eve Moneypenny seemed to choose the same path her father had taken before her started her training, that M seemed to take a final decision that would change his whole future.

"Hey furball!" The young man looked up into glowing golden eyes staring at him, his eyes wandering back down to the sharp white teeth snarling at him and finally at the whole package of brown soft skin and curled hair. The elegant long finger ended in deadly looking claws that were piercing the branch keeping the creature balance on the high branch in a crouching position ready to leap at his throat. With a sigh, the young man simply leaned back looking as bored as he could, even though he was smiling smugly in the inside. 

"Moneypant, how did you find me? I know for a fact that my smell his under wind and that all the other creatures down there don't know about me, so how?" Eve gave him a little smug smile, pulling herself up to her full height, the claws, canine and glowing eyes slipping away to leave behind her sweet deadly face.

"Wasn't really hard to deduce. You always find a high spot when you feel distress and don't want anyone to find you. Also, there was no way you would miss this event she is....was....oh Q she's really gone." All the smugness slipped away from his friend's face and he simply opened his arms to her in a silent invitation. She walked to him barefoot, making him wonder where she had left her shoes. He just hadn't bothered to put any on and placed her head in the croak of his neck, her thin body folding against his. Q felt his tail wrapped around her waist holding her tight against him and started caressing her back softly as she was rocked by soft shivers her eyes finally releasing all of her unshed tears. The young man would have loved to also let go, to show an emotion, any emotion really, but he felt empty. There was nothing in his heart, no sadness, no pain, no fear, no uncertainty, just a big void where before had stood the most important person in his life. As he continued to caress his friend she softly rubbed her scent on him, normally he would have reproved her for such a wolf base act, but as it was, he took comfort in the small gesture and rubbed his own scent on top of her hair. 

When Eve had started her training to become an agent of MI6, she had been one of the youngest recruits, that was until M sent him to train at her side. They had been groomed together, had had most of the same training, but the difference between the capability of a supernatural creature would always surpass the one of a simple human. She was a deadly weapon in very appealing body and her instructor had only high praise for her, but she had wanted to be more, to be like Q to be able to do what he could. So when she had been offered the bite she had taken the leap, thinking it would make her better and it had. But taking the bite, also came with a pack and as the only female of the pack, she had been challenge, she had been pushed around and forced to submit. His friend had been in hell, she had started to lose her glow, to lose herself, to lose what made her the unique person Q had ever loved beside M and Q. So when the time had come to choose where each of the recruit in training would go to become a specialist in their own domain, Q had forgone all his affinity with the technical world and had chosen a darker path. For a year, he disappeared from everyone's life, no one had contact with him. M keep sending agent on false mission, really only trying to find a trace of her precious boy, Eve had slipped away, pushed around by her pack until she was only a shadow of what she used to be and James Moneypenny not able to do anything for his daughter fell sick. M knew the moment Q was back when she heard of the murder of the entire pack Eve belong to, leaving the young woman as the only survivor. 

When Eve finally came back to herself in a special hospital for supernatural being, Q was there at her side, his ears clipped down under his curly unruly hairs, his lean muscle physique and tails hidden under baggy unflattering clothes and his hazel green eyes hidden behind blurry glasses, but it was him and the moment she meet his eyes, she started crying.

"Oh Q...what have you done." It wasn't a question and he never answered it, simply moving to her side, he took her in his arms. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, until M walked in on them and took one look at her boy with worried eyes. She too knew that Q would never be the same, would never be the sweet little silent boy she had seen grown under her eyes, but she still moved to their side and took him in her arms with a sigh of relief. One month later James Moneypenny died of his illness, with his daughter, Q and M at the side of his bed, they were all there until the very end as the life slipped away from the brave man they all hold dear in their heart. 

"What's gonna happen now?" Q was brought back by the soft voice against his chest and looked down but couldn't catch the werewolf's eyes. Looking past her, he looked on as a priest that had been a good friend of M started reciting an old poem about ship leading the stars in the night and sigh resting his head against the tree behind him.

"You'll go back to work tomorrow, you'll meet the new M and you'll be your usual fantastic puppy self." Eve huffed a small laughter, it had taken some time but the young woman had relearned to be herself and to accept her new self as a wolf. If anything, her change and lack of pack had only made them closer. They always made jokes about the fact that a cat and a dog, his choice of words not hers, were such good friend when they should always be at each other throats. 

"What about you? Does anyone except M even knew about you?"

"Yes the Hit Room is still operational and I do believe it won't take the new head of MI6 very long before he figures out its use." Eve grown a little, all the agents mourning under them had a license to kill or had at least killed someone before, they were double 0 agents precious special guard of the country. But Q had taken a path they rarely if ever took when the choice came to it, because it meant leaving everyone and everything behind, your face could not be seen even by MI6 agent, you had to have the life of a recluse, you had to have a heart of steel and an emotional detachment that few people had. He had taken the path of an highly trained, highly dangerous assassin. It was the one thing that neither he or Eve ever talked about. It was in his case to protect her from his dark side, not wanting her to ever see him as anything more than her dear friend and surrogate little brother. In her case, Q believed it was mostly guilt, she blamed herself for the choice he had made, she had decided a long time ago that the only reason he had become the dark creature protecting the country from the shadows were he hide the blood he drained from his victims, was because he had wanted to save her. In many ways, she was right, not that he would ever tell her that, but in many other ways, it had also always been an option, his race had been known in history as being the most efficient assassins and even if it was slim, he had wanted to be as close as possible to his species history. All the information M had been able to find about his mother had been given to the young man, but all he knew of his birth mother was that she had been a quiet woman, probably afraid to be found and justly so. She had owned a small apartment that had been turned into a safe house by Q, when he had been given his first paycheck. The small apartment had been his first purchase, it had been long enough that it couldn't be linked back to him, but it was also the only piece of his past that he could cling to. His father was unknown, although it was sure to be a member of the supernatural species as his species did not reproduce with humans, but his identity could not be found. So he had clinged to the one information he knew for sure and that had been proven as his ability to kill had surpassed to one's of his masters. Cat people were excellent assassin. 

"Am I selfish?" His attention was brought back once again to the woman in his arms and he simply raised his eyebrows in surprise, a little smile lurking at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, but I feel I need a little more to judge on what exactly you would be selfish on."

"I really wished you would be the one secret that died with M, that you would be free of your duties and that you would have been able to go back to your real place...Q branch." She lifted her head to look into his eyes and the young man sighed, this was a conversation they had had many times before.

"Eve, I lost my place in Q branch a long time ago and you know it."

"That's an excuse you tell yourself to not let yourself even consider the possibility. You know just like I do, that the old Q wanted you to be the head of his department. He was so proud of you Q and don't even think I haven't seen all the specs and design's that appears like magic on their computers everytime you're close to headquarter." She was right, of course she was right, but the dream of ever following his father's steps had been buried under all his darkness a long time ago. He wasn't in any position to take the place the old Q had left for him, he didn't even exist, it would take a miracle for him to ever take the place he had been groomed to take and Eve knew it to.

"You're wrong."

"Then why are you still calling yourself Q?" 

"Eve." The word was more growl then anything, the werewolf stepped down, her eyes darting around in discomfort. He had been the one to save her, he was the one there everytime she needed the comfort of pack and for some reason her wolf had taken to him as her new Alpha knowing full well that he would never do anything to harm her. But that didn't mean he never used his more commanding voice against her, especially when she was pushing on a subject she knew he hated to discuss. 

"Sorry....but you know I'm right." Q glared at down at her, thinking for a minute that he could simply pushed her down the tree, but then she stuck out her tongue at him."Giving the cat my tongue."

Q huffed in silent laughter, having lost his deep throat laugh a long time ago and look at her fondly. With a small push, he dislodged her from his arms and stood holding his hand to her as he watched the coffin below being lowered to the ground. With one final thought to the woman who had been such an important part of his life, he sighed and pushed down any urge to cry that came into the darkness of his heart. "If you're quite done with all the crying, you're starting the smell like a wet dog..."He got smacked quite hard on the arm for that one, but ignored her glare."Would you care to accompany me back to my flat and get blinding drunk. We need to pay our respect in a way that our dear M would be most appealed by."

New tears shone in the young woman eyes, but with a nod and a small smile she took his hand and they jumped into the darkness of the night. They easily found their way to Q's little flat on top of an high building jumping from roof to roof and entered by the window, the young man could not remember the last time he had used the bolted door. It took two bottles of red wine, a bottle of expensive rum he had no idea he even had and a disgusting row of cotton candy vodka, before he finally shed one single tear of sadness.

_-_QCAT_-_

James Bond was standing on front of M's coffin feeling nothing but emptiness, he couldn't cry like he had at Skyfall manor as he cradled the body of the woman he had seen as a mother. Everything he could have felt, every tear he could have shed had left him. He felt empty like his heart had stopped beating and was just waiting for his body to realize it. After Vesper had betrayed him, he had fallen into a spiral of depression then he had been shot and presumed dead living to become a wandering corpse only brought back to life by the very woman now lying dead in a wooden casket. He had loved and lost, he had trust and lost, now all he had left was himself and it didn't seemed like much. 

He was surrounded by agents, that all seemed familiar and foreing at the same time, he felt like none of them had had the privilege of crashing M's house blind drunk only to be chastise like a spoiled six years old. They probably hadn't he always had been one of her special children. Eve had been standing next to him with a lost expression on her face for the better part of the moonlight funeral but then her eyes had started looking up and around. She had for the first time since they had arrived seemed almost excited, maybe even a little please and had simply taken her shoes off and shoved them in his hands before walking away. So he stayed standing there looking at the coffin with an expensive pair of black high heels in his hands and found the situation completely normal, he couldn't even attempt a funeral like a normal person, M would have been so proud. As people started to move away and the body was lowered to the ground for the second time that day, a female agent that had been making eyes at him all night walk toward him showing of her hips with each exaggerated step. He simply gave her a little shake of his head, for once wanting alcohol more than sex, she simply shrugged flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder and moved to place herself at 006 arm. The other double 0 didn't even hesitate and took her hand in his kissing her knuckles before they were both making their way to his car. Everyone left and Bond was left, alone, standing before a hole in the ground containing the only woman he had ever really trust to watch his back and holding a pair of expensive black high heels.

The next morning, he feeling the after effects of his drunken night and watching as a red haired woman he did not even remember picking up, made her way out of his flat, Bond consider staying in bed all day to nurse his hangover. But then again as he though grimly his job as a double 0 agent was really all he had left to care about. If he wasn't 007 then he wasn't himself, he needed what little he had left of his identity and could not make his first impression on the new M by not showing the work. So with a sigh, he rolled out of bed landing smoothly on his feet and made a bee line for his shower turning the water a little colder than he would have liked if only to restarted his drunken brain. Once the abulation complete, he brushed away the taste or alcohol and woman from his tongue and took a light breakfast his stomach not really up for any kind of food, but not wanting to start his day without at the very least a piece of bread to fill it. He chose one of his favorite suit, a deep gray one that made his eyes look like piercing blue laser and already feeling a little more like himself, he plastered his fake charming smile to his face and headed to MI6. He consider taking his new Austin Martin, but looking at the weather and frankly simply not feeling like it, he simply hailed a taxi and relaxed in the dirty leather as he watch his city go by.

His office was pristine, mostly because he never really spent any time in it and his chair looked like no one had ever sat in it, a very high possibility actually. Looking over the very high stack of paperwork that had accumulate on his desk over the years, M had not been kidding about his ten years overdue report of his mission on Mexico he could see the corner of it through the piles of paper. He took one look at the recycling bin and simply dump the whole piles inside ignoring the horrified looks of all the MI6 workers around him, they clearly had a love for paperwork if they really minded all that much they were free to fish out his and fill them themselves. Looking over his email, careful to not sit in the pristine chair, it just looked to perfect and he did not trust it, he sighed at the absence of any new mission. Turning his head toward M office and seeing a shadow moving around confirming that the new M was in office, Bond left his office and made a beeline for it, hoping for a new mission. It would clear his head, make him forget, make the adrenaline in his vein rush to his brain and he could feel like himself for one brief peaceful moment. As he approached the office, Eve did not even looked up from her computer simply waving him in. Seeing her there always surprised Bond. He knew she would have been a good agent, a really good agent and even maybe a fantastic double 0. He had made jokes about her shooting him making it clear to her that he did not blame her but here she was fitting perfectly well behind an imposing desk, a queen in her kingdom, looking as if she wasn't a deadly werewolf agent. Taking his thoughts away from the charming young woman, Bond walked into M office without knocking like he had so many time before, old habits die hard and he wanted to see the new M reaction to his personality.

"007, I would appreciate a simple knock next time you need to speak to me without an appointment." It was brisk, a little angry and Bond loved the annoyance playing in the older man face as his eyes travelled over Bond.

"I'll try to remember for next time."

"See that you do." M took his seat behind his desk already dismissing Bond even though the agent hadn't even ask him anything. This was already starting on the wrong foot, the previous M was sometime dismissive, but she always made time for each of her agents, always had that calm patience that only a long suffering mother of an army of children could have. Taking in his surroundings, Bond saw that the new M had taken to redecorate the whole office making it look older and a little bit stuffy, there were books and maps everywhere. All in all it just looked wring and the agent knew he would be spending as little time as possible in this office. "What did you want 007?"

"Just checking in, in case you would have a mission for me." At the look M gave him, Bond just knew the older man had been expecting him to have a "sir" at the end of his sentence, but he simply stared right back looking as innocent as he could. M glared right back before his face relaxed, he leaned back in his chair and studied the agent a little more carefully.

"Nothing at the moment 007, you will be contacted as soon as something comes up." With that M returned to his paper and computer completely dismissing the other man."That will be all 007."

Bond only just resisted the urge to throw something at the new head of MI6 and turned around storming out, ignoring Eve's concerned look, if that was to be all then he saw no reason to stay when he had a perfectly comfortable bed at home calling his name. If push comes to shove, he could always walk into any police station, take a look at their most wanted board and do a little bounty hunting. He had found that in the absence of missions, one should stay sharp. Hunting down criminals through his great city and delivering them to the closest station had became quite the hobby.

_-_QCAT_-_

 

The Hit Room was his precious baby, his most famous creation even though nobody even knew who had built it, everyone knew of its existence. The Hit Room had been designed a short while after Q had come back to London. Q had built it in an old MI6 building, that was now the new MI6 building, as the only link to contact him as an assassin. If M wanted to contact him as her unruly boy, she could simply text him or call him on his untraceable mobile. If the head of MI6 was to contact her special assassin, then she contacted him with the Hit Room. 

A small circle room with five undetectable cameras in case someone other than M was to try to place a hit on someone. The room was painted white, with no windows and a door that would only open if you had the code to the lock pad to the right of the door. The white circle room contained three small tables bolted to the floor, one black to the right side of the door and two round white ones in the dead center of the room. The one to the side of the door held a stack of square white paper and a single pen, the two other were always bare. If one was to ask for a hit, they would have to write the name of the target on one paper and the way they wish the future victim to disappear on another paper. This point was of upmost importance, the cause of death could be accidental, violent, torture, poison or in special case his task was to keep the victim alive but in a state that would enable him to ever do anything of his life but regret his every past action. The name was to be place to the round table to the right and the cause of death on the left table. Then one of Q's greatest creation came into action, the table top were actually scanners that scanned the request sending them directly to his phone, but once the paper had been scan they burst into flame and no trace was left of the request. Nothing could ever be traced back to the person who had made the request and no one would ever know what he had written, no one but Q. 

M had been quite impressed when he had explained all this to her and he still remembered the way she had been looking at him with a touch of regret. He had always knew that she had planned for him to go back to MI6 one day, not as an assassin or an agent, but as the new head of Q Branch. It was never a subject she had approached or even mention to him, but it was always there in her eyes everytime Q got excited about one his more technological incline project. It was in the way her eyes just lost a little of their light, it was in the way her eyes wandered to the watch she always wore, a gift from her dear friend the original Q that she had never taken off. 

Q was watching the very watch as his eyes settled on it wrapped around his bedpost. Eve could make all the jokes she wanted about Q having cats habit, but he couldn't really deny any of them once she had seen his flat. His high ceiling flat was a piece of cat paradise, room was probably the worst part of it really. His bed was screwed to the ceiling, the ceiling by the bedpost making it impossible for any none supernatural being to reach it. There was no ladder, no rope to reach the high bed, one had to make a particularly tricky jumped using a strategically placed empty space in his wall library and propel oneself to the bed hoping to not miscalculated and fall flat to the ground. The bed was exactly in the middle of the ceiling, the walls were full of books placed in stairwell disposition on alternating black and white shelves. At the opposite wall facing the door was a working table filled with all kinds of screens and keyboards. It was a mess of perfection and even do Eve always made fun of what was clearly the room where Q spent most of his time, he knew she secretly like the room, if the time she spent napping in his bed while he was working was any indication. 

Placing two fingers to the precious watch, he had a though for his two adoptive parents and jumped down the ground not even breaking his elegant stride as his feet made contact with the carpet covered floor and he walk down the hall to his open space kitchen. It was all open space, old cherry wood and every single door was made of glass showing his white cups, plates and glass. He just did not like searching for his things and it was so much simpler to simply shove Eve or M in his kitchen and let them deal with what they were looking for without shouting at him every minute because they couldn't find something. Putting the water in the kettle, an old blue kettle that had been a gift from M saying it would put a little color in his white empire, he switched the oven, also white and pick up his favorite tea, Earl Grey. He picked up the kettle from the stove before it could start to sing and added some cream to his tea once it had soak in for what he believe was the perfect time. The first sip finally brought his brain back online enough for him to start thinking like a normal human being and he made his way back to his room. Switching his computer system on, he browsed over all the emails that had been sent through MI6 network in the last forty eight hour, scuffing at all the gossip that were already circling about Eve and the new M, he sent her some of the more juicy one picturing the poor fool who had started these rumour being torn apart under the werewolf fury. But Eve was to classy for these kind of tactics the last time he had seeked revenge against her, for introducing him to some friends by calling him Chester Cheshire, he had replace all her food with dog threats. Her answer to this had been to stuff his mattress, sofa and all of his cushion with catnip, it had wrecked havoc with his sense and he had learned his lesson, always make sure she couldn't trace anything back to him.

With a sigh, he looked over the new Q Branch leader plans for new weapons and scuffed at an explosive pen and a dart lunching mobile, the man was an idiot. He was in the middle of staring at a very poor design for an submarine car when his mobile came to life. Well he heard the strident chirping that only his oversensitive ears could pick, but did not remember where he had thrown the damn thing. So glaring around the room, he followed the sound to his living room and found the slick black mobile of his creation under the sofa. Pulling it out he smiled a little at the picture of him and Eve blind drunk on his floor that the young woman had put as his new saving screen and typed in his code. He looked to see if an alarmed had been trigger in one of his safe house, but everything seemed calmed and perfectly undisturbed. Shuffling through he finally saw the cause of the chirping, his APP for the Hit Room, hidden as an Angry Bird icon was blinking. Clicking on the red bird two white square appeared in front of his eyes.

 

JAMES BOND

VIOLENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ruining my life!!!!!! Also does anyone know anything about Hockey RPF fandom I'm looking for a beta for a Tazer/Kaner story.
> 
> Also I'm trying to find the perfect fandom for a rewrite of Much Ado about nothing, any idea?


	3. Killing a legend

To say that Q was conflicted was an understatement. On the one hand he had never refused a hit from the Hit room, always knowing that M had her reason for giving him those names and knowing that their death would only make the world a safer place. On the other hand, this could not have been sent to him by M, which meant either the new head of MI6 had already found the Hit room or someone else had found it and was trying to use it for their own personal gain. Which brought him to his first problem, the Hit room had been hacked. Q couldn't see any footage of the time the hit had been ordered, all his security footage had been looped only showing the room as empty at it had always been since the original M's death. He had found the culprit to this hack in a truly short amount of time, which was kind of sad seeing the level of skill the man actually had, but had soon realized the poor man didn't even know what he had been doing and aside from being a good hacker and one of Q branch lab rat, wasn't really a master criminal. But as it was quite rude of the man to temper with another man's Hit room, Q still erased all of the man's most important project making sure the poor lab rat would spent months trying to redo all his calculations and probably never would. His second problem was lying in the target itself. James Bond had been one of the few agent his M would always protect, even though the man did not always deserve it. She had always talked of him fondly, as she reminded him of how as he was still allowed in MI6, he had followed the man around for no real reason just like he had done with the old Q. Q did remember the man as his younger self had seen him, a tall blond, almost ginger haired man with kind smile and a soft voice. He had found his way into the little boy's heart he was then quite easily, something he had never quite understood but always accepted, there was just something about Bond that made people trust him at the first glance. 

All those thoughts had been running through the young man as he walked around the flat collecting guns, knives and all the array of weapons the agent had clearly stolen from Q branch and placing them in the box resting on his hip. Once the place was cleared and the box full, Q looked down at the truly impressive array of weapons, well boxes really since he had to get a second container since the first one had filled quite fast after only going through the bedroom and bathroom, seriously how did someone hide two knives in a shower? Placing the two boxes in the pantry, the only place that the agent seemed to avoid quite a bit, since all Q had found there were old cans of food that he was pretty sure had not been made since the cold war. The agent's flat, was quite beautiful, filled with all the right furniture and accessories, so much so that Q was pretty sure the place had been bought like that and never changed, there was nothing personal to the decor, it was a cocoon of falseness. The wall's were filled with shelves of untouched books, contrary to Q's who were a mix of all kinds of book clearly handled quite a bit and some survivor's of bathtub accident. There were no DVDs, no computer, just nothing that would tell you anything about the man's personality...well except maybe the Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed, but that was just expected from a man known for his Casanova method of seduction. 

With an approving look to his own work and ignoring the rest of the unhealthy environment, Q pulled his hat lower on his head and put on his long black coat, exiting the flat from the bedroom window. Bond had been back in London for a little while now and would not be sent on another mission for quite some time, if the personal email of the new M were to be believed. All agents were put through all kinds of test as much physical as mental and as usual Bond had been avoiding all of them. His avoidance in this case caused him to be stationed in London until he finally gave in and proceeded to taking all the tests, the new M would not humor him and simply sent him away on mission because the man was bored. As a way of rebellion or maybe because it was the only thing the agent saw as not being boring, he had been absent from the MI6 headquarters for the last few weeks or so and had brought back to his flat a different long legged woman every night. So it really wasn't that hard for Q to find the agent at his usual watering hole, wrapped in a boring looking conversation with a long legged red haired woman. Settling to wait until the sun fully came down and the agent decided to move the conversation to a more horizontal location, Q made himself comfortable on the roof in front of the bar getting his phone out to make some calculations for his next project.

It took four hours for the agent to finally make his move and finally lean towards the woman with a predatory look. Q rolled his eyes and stretched his sore muscles, waiting until they had both fallen in the back of a cab kissing, before he turned around and ran across the roof of London to get back to the agent's flat. He arrived before the cab, looking down on the street to hear the woman wrapped around the agent awful laughter and settled himself cross legged on top of the agent bedroom window keeping out of view. The note had said violent and the woman's voice and laughter were really atrocious, so Q decided that a night with that woman counted as torture and waited looking at the stars above for the agent to start his own torture. 

_-_QCAT_-_

The woman...Jocelyn?....moved out of bed knowing full well from the look on Bond's face that she wasn't welcome to stay and he watched with boredom as she slipped her truly splendid ass into a to small dress and left her number on his night stand before leaving. Bond waited until he heard the door close and rolled out of bed to secure the door before staggering back to his room ready to simply collapse in bed. He stopped in the door frame frozen in shock as his eyes tried to register what they were seeing. In his window frame, a shadow with lean legs and arms was sitting comfortably. From the body alone, Bond though it was a woman but as he looked more closely, other little details revealed themselves to him, such as the cat ears flickering on top of the lean man's head and the tails he could see popping in and out of view as it lazily moved behind the silhouette. Under the ears, he could make out dark curlsof hair falling everywhere over the man's head but aside from that,all he could see was darkness. As the light of the city behind the silhouette did not illuminate his face. Reaching out slowly, Bond tried to switch the light on, but nothing happened other than the figure snorting in amusement, still not moving. 

"Good night 007?" The voice was not one of a human being, it was a mix of words and a purr, making the voice caress his ears and crawl under his skin. "From what I could hear, I would say you didbut from your empty bed, I have to think otherwise." 

Bond moved to his night stand as the figure did not seem to want to move, but as he opened the drawer, he found it empty of his weapon, just as was the rest of the hiding spots he could reach from his place in the room. His search allowed him to another snort, this time sounding a little disappointed and Bond finally sat on the bed facing the figure, he had talked his way out of trouble before and he was pretty sure he could take the lean figure on if it came to it. 

"Who are you?" Another snort and a little shake of head."Then what is the reason of this visit?"

The figure hummed softly, again it sounded like an happy purr that caressed the agent's skin. The silence stretched as the figure's tailstapped softly against the wall outside of his window, the lean man seemed to consider his answer as his ears twitched at every sound coming from the outside. Inside the silence was almost relaxing, peaceful and Bond knew he shouldn't let his guard down or should at the very least be planning a plan to escape, but he could not feelthreatened by the figure and could not understand why. 

"I'm not sure yet." Bond almost jumped as the figure talked after what seemed like years of silence."It would seem your life's now found itself with a price tag to its end."

"A cat assassin...your M's pet assassin?" The dark figure seemed to bristle a little at the mention of pet and Bond caught the angry flash of green eyes in the darkness before the darkness enveloped them again. 

"Please do keep quiet unless your wish is to change my mind in my choice of sparing your drunken life." It was Bond's turned to bristle at the mention of his drinking habits, but he figured he did deserve the kip and settle back down before he could snap a reply.

"I just don't understand, you took my weapons, stalked me back to my flat and waited until I was alone, all in the goal of ending my life and now that you have the chance to act you've change your mind? Why?"

_-_QCAT_-_

 

Why indeed? Q was looking at the half naked man sitting on his bed studying his frosty blue eyes and simply hummed again. As long as the agent did not try to move closer, Q did not really care for the man, he had been ready to kill him, had been all night, but as he had looked at the stars ignoring the actions inside, something had snapped. So as Q had placed himself in the window frame angling his body in a way he knew would hide his features in darkness and tapping on his phone the code to cut all electricity from the agent'sflat, Q had been wondering. Wondering if he could keep on going in this life without M's guidance, wondering if he could take the ordersof a new M without the loyalty he had attached to his surrogate mother and more so wondering why someone wanted the best double 0 agent of MI6 dead. 

"The mind of an individual can change every second from the smallest of realization." Q purred out, he loved his real voice but only got to use it on the people he was about to kill and sometimes if really drunk with Moneypenny, as he usually had to resort to using his posh fake voice in anything else in life. He could see the effect his voice had on the agent as everytime he spoke, the agent leaned a little toward him and a small shiver would pass through the strong body. 

"So you've change your mind?"

"...Yes." There just was something wrong at play here and Q did not like to be played with. So with one last look to the agent, he simply shrugged."Your weapons are in the pantry, it was a short pleasure to meet you 007, I hope we never have to meet again as it would lead to your death."

"Do I at least get a name?" Q snorted again in amusement and pushed back letting his body fall back and into the void of the night. He easily landed on his feet in the alley below and moved away fast into the shadows of the night, already pulling his hat and coat close to his body. Once he knew he was far away enough that looking back would not allow the agent to see his features, Q stepped into the shadows of a nearby roof and allowed himself one last look. Bond was leaning on the window frame, his other hand on his hip and his eyes, laser blue eyes, scanning the night in search of the illusive cat. He simply smiled, enjoying the view for a moment and it was quite the view if he allowed himself a moment of truth. Q could understand why so many women would fall for the strongphysic, sharp jaw, self confidence and cocky grin, but he was not for Q. The young man knew his taste and they ran into another direction than the agent, he liked more selfless and caring people and although the physical attraction was there, the personality was to rotten for his taste. With a little sigh, Q rolled his eyes at his own foolishness and jumped back down into the traffic of life under his feet, sure he would never see the agent again in this life. 

Back at his flat, slipping through the window and letting his coat fall to the ground forgotten for now, the young man walked to his computer. Sitting behind the screen, he took his time simply looking at the dark screen letting his brain try to piece all the piecestogether. It just didn't make sense, why Bond, he had always believe in his orders, believing they were all given to him in hope of giving the clueless people of his city some hope. But now he felt like he was being used, like a simple pawn in a greater game he wasn't sure he wanted to be part of...or at the very least not without all the information. 

So with the death of M, someone was playing a dangerous game, trying to either create themselves a better place in the MI6 double 0 hierarchy or someone doubted the loyalty of the fierce agent and hoped that his death would be better accepted if he was killed by an unknown force. So using Q was a smart move, a very smart move since the only person who had known about him was now dead and the only living one was unknown to the young man. Well Bond had known, but that hadn't really surprised the young man since M had always been quite fond of the crazy agent and had probably mentioned by accident or maybe she had hoped for something more...he would probably never know either way. What Q really wanted to know was who had given him the hit and why. Hacking into the MI6 main frame was easy enough, but it wouldn't really give him what he wanted, on the other hand going through his contacts in the underworld might give him more than he could ever asked for. Some of those people were actually quite good people, doing their work for the money and having strict rules about who they were willing to kill. Most of the people in Q's circle had strict no kid, no woman, no family rules, only people who deserved to die and there had to be strong evidence of these very facts. But there was also the bottom level of the profession, the ones who didn't care about what their victims had done or their age. For a contract like the one he had been given for Bond, the young man he knew he wouldn't find any answers with the good spectrum of his profession, he would have to go to the lowest of the low and the craziest of them. 

With a sigh Q, finally moved his slender fingers over the keyboard and fired the computer up, needing to reach some of his more trusty contacts in order to find the scummiest of them. The young man spent hours on the phone questioning all of his contacts, being as vague as he could about mentioning the intended target of the hit and left as many messages as he could until he reached the end of his list. With a satisfied look at his computer, Q jumped to his feet cracking his neck loudly to loosen the stiff muscles of his neck and with one graceful leap reached his bed. It had been a long and weird night, he could allow himself some sleep. Reaching out, he touched the watch wrapped around the post of his bed and send a silent goodnight to his deceased parent letting the humming of the computer below lulled him into sleep. 

_-_QCAT_-_

James couldn't find sleep, it had eluded him since his eyes had been set on the cat man. He had heard of the assassin from M on a particularly long night a long time ago, on a night where the head of MI6 had been tired and maybe a little drunk she had started to talk about her precious boy. The agent had stayed quiet as he watched the woman he saw as his mother figure, not that he would ever tell her, although he was pretty sure she knew, got a little teary eyes at the mention of a young boy with cat hears that had taken a road she had never wished for him. Her precious boy, her precious son as she called him once before going quiet. All she did revealed that night was his cat nature and the fact that although she couldn't approved of his path, she understood his choice and had always made sure he was on the right one. At the time James, remembered being quite curious of this elusive boy that he had never seen or heard of before, thinking he knew everything about his boss. But as time passed, he pushed the young boy to the back of his mind, until he had started to hear rumors about a cat assassin roaming the streets of his precious country. The conversation he had had with M slowly made its way out of the shadows populating his brain and a simple conclusion made its way into the light. Still he had tried once the broach the subject with M, to see if he could get more information, maybe try and find the elusive cat, but M had simply stared at him as if she didn't know what he was talking about until he had left the room. The subject had never been approached again and his knowledge had been kept to himself. But still his eyes searched, they tried and never found what they were looking for...until tonight when he had entered his room and found the elusive shadow. 

Now as he laid on his bed his eyes resting where the young man had been sitting not hours before he watched as the first ray of the sunshowed there light where moments before there had only been shadows hiding his assassin's identity. The moment he had seen the ears, he had known who he was and had only thought of pulling the thin frame into the light just to see his face. The face of the man M had seen as her son, the only living reminder of the woman who had taken a chance on him. He had felt no fear for his life knowing why he was finally meeting this elusive man, only curiosity and now the fire of his curiosity had been given nourishment to see it grow as he wanted to meet with the young man with the sharp tongue again. The only question was how, he had tried many times before to even find a trace of the young man, only to draw blank after blank never finding his answer. 

As the sun was finally visible in the sky, still swimming in the orange and yellows of the early sky, James jumped out of bed, taking sweatpants and t-shirt, slipping his foot in his running shoes.Stretching his muscles, his mind wandering to features he tried to imagine in his mind as he stepped out jumping down the stairs and finally feeling the fresh air hitting his face as he started his morning run. As he hit his stride, his legs getting used to the long punishing stride of his speed, his mind wandered to the texture of those catears, of that long fluffy tail that swing softly behind the thin muscular frame, at how they would feel under his hands, if the younger man would purr at the attention. He remembered that purring voice caressing his voice, those eyes that had flashed at him in anger like a demon from hell with the body of an angel. He knew he had a weakness in the form of the pleasure of the flesh, always knew it, he had no regards if the body against his was male or female as long as it was willing. But in this regards he surprised himself by wanting to know the personality that came with that inviting lean body, more than to know what it would feel like under him. Oh he still wish he could have the young man in his arms, but years of curiosity made the young man a mystery that Bond just had to unveil. With a smug little smile, Bond's eyes travelled over the glistening water and felt a tiny bite against his neck stopping him on his tracks.

Reaching to his neck, he pulled out of his flesh a tiny dart, coiffed with yellow little feature now empty of its poison. With a grunt, he fell to the ground his eyes catching sight of two pairs of feet clad in black combat boats and a pair of brown leather shoes, before darkness took hold of his sight and his brain fell into oblivion. 

_-_QCAT_-_

Q woke up to the beeping of his computer and the ringing of his phone with a grunt. Peering over the side of his bed he growled as he saw the ID flashing on his phone and the blinking light announcing that he had received many message after last nightinquiry. The only thing he cared about right now was the one insistently flashing on his phone, the only one that would actually tell him the truth, but also the only one he had really hoped would not answer his calls, One eye Jerry. The man was a creep, a true parasite, but he was also the one who always knew what was happening in every layer of the society, from the richest member of the society to the lowest criminal living in the sewer. With a sigh, Q jumped down from the bed, landing gracefully on the floor and grabbed his phone, before making his way to the stove starting the oven so his water would boiled for his morning tea. Absently looking over all the other message, he snorted at some of them and simply ignored the other half. He didn't even want to read Jerry's message before he had had his first cup of Earl Grey, so he placed the phone on the table already hearing the low whistle of the boiler. His elegant fingers dance over cups and tea as he prepared everything and waited the exact amount of time before pulling the leaf out of the hot water and added a dash of milk savouring the first tea of the day. He started his second tea and finally let his gaze fall on his phone before he opened the message and rolled his eyes with an annoyed huff. 

-If Kitty wants, kitty has to meet me at the address below. I'll wait for you where we first meet. OEJ.-

Looking at the clock over his two seat table, Q sigh and carrying his cup back to his room, already knowing he would have to go or loseany chance of finding his answer. Finishing the rest of his tea with one last swallow, something he would usually never do since hepreferred to savor every last bit of his tea, but if he wanted to meet his informant before he disappeared again he needed to get moving. Pulling on black jeans, soft hard tip combat boots he had customizedhimself and a simple black long sleeve shirt he turned to the mirror studying his reflection. The sun was high in the sky, a moment of the day he usually preferred to avoid, so with a grunt he wrapped his tails around his waist and clipped his ears under his dark curls. Q might be a trained assassin that could take care of himself, but his race was still hunted all over the world and if anyone knew of his existence, he would be hunted down without mercy and would be forced to abandon his life in London. So before stepping out of the door, Q pulled on his black coat, the dark fabrics falling over his shoulder and brushing against his knee and pulled his hood over his face hiding his curls. Slipping his phone in his pocket, he strapped his gun and knifes around his waist and wrist, adding other little gadget to his outfit hiding them around his body before finally stepping out the door.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" Q snorted as he stepped out of the shadows to face his informant. Jerry was staring at him with his one blue eyeand his transparent glass eye showing the inside of the man's eye socket. Staying well away of the creeper, Q walked around the abandoned building where he had first met the man years ago after a job. Q had just been passing through waiting for the heat from the hit to calm down before he made his way to the security of his flat, when he had seen movement at the corner of his eyes. There sitting on a chair in an empty room had been the one eye man looking at him with a knowing smirk. Neither of them had talked, simply judging each other and finally the man had stood from his seat left a small black card of the chair and left. The card held his name and a single phone number, Q had pocketed it and after one of his marks had been almost impossible to find he had finally called the number. Since than One eye Jerry had became one of his more reliable informant, but also the creepy man who called him Kitty and always leered at him like he knew something the young man didn't know. Like he was leering at him now as Q walked around the room, his eyes falling to the chair still present after all those years, like it had been waiting for the one eye man return. 

"You said you had information?"

"Now now kitty, that's not a polite way to start a conversation." Q whirled to on his feet until he was facing the man looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Dear friend please allow me to hear the answer to the question I asked of you? Is that better creeper?" Jerry snorted falling into a light chuckle as he shook his head in his laughter. 

"The sarcasm wasn't necessary, but it is better." Q rolled his hands in a do go on gesture and slipped his hands in his pocket to avoid shooting the man."Your little question was quite a simple one kitty, there is indeed a contract going around for a man such as the one you described."

"And the person who created this contract?" At that Jerry seemed a little angry, his smile falling from his face and his arms crossing over his chest.

"That on the other hand is the question I would also have an answer to. There is not only more than one contract, but they all seemed to ask for the same thing, but with the same reward. They are all the same contract, clearly coming from the same source, but the source cannot be tracked to its point of origin."

"What's the reward than?"

"A truly impressive amount of money as it always is when someone is hired to kill a truly impressive man and that he is your double 0 agent." Q should have been surprised that Jerry had found out the true identity of the target and his title at MI6, but really he just couldn't find it in himself to be surprised by anything coming out of the one eye man anymore. 

"And to get the reward?"

"Proof of death delivered to a specific address and then the money is suppose to be wired to the killer's personal account. Simple really...if the man was easy to kill."

"If indeed." Jerry was studying Q and leaned forward his gaze searching the young man, before he leaned back with a sigh, his face serious for the first time in all of this conversation.

"Well soon he'll be." Q looked at the other man not understanding." Someone got him this morning, someone who I know won't miss his chance at killing an agent of the Queen and will give him quite a gruesome death."

Q eyes went to the windowless wall, his gaze travelling over the graffiti orning the walls unseeing. This could be the end of it, this could be the last of his quest, he could simply let it go...if not for M.

"Where?" Jerry nodded softly as if he had been expecting this very question all along.

"There's a price kitty."

"There's always a price, but what is yours?"

"Your blood." Q looked to his informant in surprise, his blood was not something he had considered he would be asked for. But then again his specie's blood was known for many things, one of thembeing their healing power, but also the possibility of it being turned into a powerful drug in the hands of someone who knew what they were doing. "Two pints. To be delivered once you've rescued your princess."

"...Deal." Both men were men of their words and so the one eyed man simply stood leaving behind a single piece of black paper and walked out of the room in silence. The assassin waited until the man had walked out of the room, before he walked over read the address and placing the card in his pocket walked out having an agent to rescue.

He really had hoped for more of a challenge, but so far he had encountered only two heavily armed guards that he had taken out in his silent way simply slicing their throat after sneaking up on them. The guard had slid to the floor, dead before hitting the floor as blood silently trickled down there neck. As he walked down the corridor in footstep silent on the hard floor, he turned the corner to see another man wearing black combats boot standing in front of a locked door staring at him, gun at the ready. Q simply continued to walk forward ignoring the man shouting until he was close enough to really scare the man and watched as the trembling man's finger started pushing the trigger. The trembling man was clearly not the brain of this whole operation, he was probably a chemist or an expert in poison, someone that wasn't used to violence. So he simply tapped the gun away and punched the man in the throat catching him before he could feel to the floor and taking out one of his little syringes attached to his wrist injecting him. He waited until the man's bugging eyes fell shut and pulled him away from the door. With a roll of his shoulder Q took a running start and kicked the door in easily falling on top of it and the man who had been standing on the other side of it. He heard the groan under his feet, but all his attention was on the man standing over the bound agent. Bond was tied to a chair his back to the door, so he couldn't see Q and his eyes firmly set on the man torturing him. The man in question looked like a university professor with small round glasses and a bowtie. But his forearms were decorated with speaks of blood and he had a rather deadly looking knife in his hand. At the sight of the hooded man who had just kicked in his door, the professor took a step back yelling orders in what seemed like German. Q slowly walked over kicking the man under the door in the head just to be sure he would stay down and stopped only once, he was standing behind the agent. Bond's head was about to move to look over his shoulder, but the assassin placed an hand over his head keeping it facing forward. He heard the grunt of protest from the agent, but didn't fight the hold keeping his eyes on his tortionnaire.

"I would stop calling for help if I were you, all your soldiers are dead or incapacitated." Q purred in his normal voice, not wanting to take the chance of using his fake human posh accent around the agent, since he had heard his real voice the night before. The professor dropped the knife reaching for his gun, but Q simply tsked at him as if he was disappointed in the man. Quite frankly he was disappointed that this man had been the one to catch the agent, he was so low in the assassin hierarchy he didn't even have a name or a reputation. "Touch your gun and you'll have a hole in your brain."

The professor flinched looking around and Q simply looked at him as the other man finally seemed to decide that running was his better option. The assassin watched as the man turned on his heels and ran. He was tempted to let him go, but a look at the cuts he could see on the agent's torso and arms changed his mind. Reaching for his gun, he aimed over the agent's head feeling Bond's eyes on his hand and shot once, not even looking to see the man fall to the ground before he pulled another syringe from his wrist. Keeping a hand on top of the agent's head, he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I am quite disappointed in you Bond, I never though such a low life could ever catch the great 007."

"Maybe I only let them take me, because I wanted to see you."  
Q purred against the man neck watching with a little smirk as the agent shivered.

"Or maybe your an imbecile 007."

"James please." Q simply hummed as if he was thinking about it, before stabbing the agent's neck with the syringe letting Bond head fall on his shoulder as the agent fell into oblivion. Q simply carded his fingers through the agent's hair, softly petting the agent as he reached for his phone and called the only person he could trust.

"Eve I need you."


	4. Blind passion

Eve was standing over the agent, her face set into a twisted frown, her disapproval clear all over her face as Q stood next to her his arms crossed his mind on all the planning he had made for his life so far. None of this careful planning had ever included having an unconscious agent on his sofa, in his flat, the only place where he had ever felt safe.

"You could just return him to MI6 and let the agency take care of his protection."

"I would, believe me I really wish I could, but one of the threats to his life came from MI6. If I returned him to it, he might need the kind of saving I just couldn't provide anymore." Eve's frown deepened and Q knew she didn't approve of the agent in his flat. She saw it as a danger to her Alpha, as a threat to her pack and he could see how hard she was trying to come to terms with the agent's presence in a place she saw as home. No one should ever invade a place a werewolf called home without a serious death wish and Eve was no exception. The only reason the agent was still breathing was because Q had been the one to ask her to help him carry the agent to his flat. He thought back to the way the werewolf had simply thrown the man over her shoulder like he weighted nothing and ran after Q into the shadows and all the while wearing high heels and felt not for the first time, quite envious of the were's strength. But his current concern was sleeping on his sofa, snoring softly and he needed to make a decision before whatever he had injected into Bond started wearing off. 

"What about one of your safe houses?" Eve asked hopeful, Q simply snorted.

"The moment he woke up, he would be out of there and back on the street." Eve simply nodded, she knew he was right, the best way to keep the man safe and find the threat against his life without having to worry about him, was to keep him here, which didn't mean Q was pleased with that decision. 

"If he see's you..."

"I know...I think he would keep the secret, but..." Bond had been M's golden boy, her favorite agent and the only man she saw as a second son, but Q had never spent time with Bond...well not since his childhood stalking years. He didn't know what kind of man Bond was now, he had seen the seducer, the lover, the killer and nothing there had impressed him much. Bond might keep his secret, might even keep the location of his flat secret, but he was reckless and if Q remembered correctly, the moment the agent had known where M lived, he had started to spent so much time there that he had turned the head of MI6 house as his second house. Q just couldn't have someone sneaking into his flat, knowing about his existence or even knowing his connection to the former M. He had always lived a secretive life and kept people at arm length, only M, Q, Eve and Eve's father had ever gotten close enough to know him and now three of those people were dead. He didn't have it in him to care for someone again, only to see them die and with the life James Bond was living, he just knew getting attached would only leave him with a broken heart. "He won't see me."

Eve looked at him with raised eyebrows and then seemed to remember something and her eyes went wide and her mouth curled into a cruel little smile. Q simply nodded going to his room and came back with a small black box, his eyes travelling to the agent and took the device out of the box setting it in place. Once done, he stepped back and looked at his handy work with a smile, this would be fun to explain to the agent, but if he fussed to much Q could always keep him sedated in the small room he had turned into a security bunker behind the wall of the living room. It normally held all of the assassin's explosives or more dangerous inventions, but it had been a while since he had needed to use it and would easily be cleared of all explosives or weapons if needed. At the sound of a snapping click from the cellphone, Q looked to Eve who was holding her phone taking picture with a cruel little smile on her lips. 

"You know you won't be able to show those to anyone or use them against him for blackmail later, because than he'll know you know me, right?" Eve took another picture with a little humming sound and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I know Q, I know...This, this is just for me and you never know, one day I might be able to used those for blackmail."

"Yeah the day you become the head of MI6 maybe." Eve winked at him placing her cell back into her pockets. They both jumped a little when Bond turned in his sleep his body starting to show sign of waking up. "You should go."

Q's voice had turned back into its regular tone, all purr and rumble, he wasn't used to using his real voice so much, more used to the posh accent he normally used. Eve wrinkled her noise at the voice, she had always said it made her feel like she should roll on her back and show her neck to him in submission. But for the duration of the agent's stay, he would speak in his natural voice, thus making sure that if the agent ever encounter him later, he wouldn't be able to connect to dots between the assassin's purring voice and his disguise posh British voice. Walking over, Eve leaned a little scenting his neck, trying to find comfort in his scent and Q squeezed her neck reassuringly. When Eve finally pulled back, her eyes flashed an electric blue and she walk out quickly before her instinct to protect her pack took over and she was forced to kill the agent. Q locked the door behind her and walk back to the living room taking a seat on his one seater and pulled his living room laptop from under the seat loosing himself in some much needed hacking letting the agent come back to himself and dreading the conversation to come.

_-_QCAT_-_

James woke up to darkness, he tried closing and opening his eyes a couple of time, just to see if he was really awake. But as he felt his eyelashes brush against fabric, he realized something was obstructing his view. Reaching out with a careful hand, he touched the fabric covering his face, feeling the outline coming over his nose and the lock keeping it in place behind his head. His fingers trailed down to touch what felt like a wire resting gently over his neck, not to tight, but just enough to be noticeable. Taking his hand away he focused on his others sense, hearing first, he stretched his hearing as far as he could hearing only the murmur of the city behind thick glass and what sounded like light fingers dancing over a keyboard. Smell, brought him the sweet smell of tea and something he couldn’t defined, something spicier, more alive, almost cinnamon and the smell of a forest after the rain. Letting his hands run on the surface he was lying on, he felt soft fabric, something plushy and comfortable, a far cry to the hard chair he had been tied to before he lost consciousness…Which reminded him, of a purring voice and soft hands caressing his neck.

“Kitty?” He could feel the glare on him even before he heard the now familiar snort. The light tapping stopped and he heard movement coming toward him. For some strange reason, James didn’t flinch or tense, the assassin had spared him and then saved his life, he had nothing to fear or at least his brain told him there was nothing here that would harm him. Something that had rarely happened to the agent and that he found quite comforting in this strange situation. Light and slender fingers tapped his forehead through the fabric getting his attention back on the man probably hovering over him and giving the agent his location if he so choose to strike his rescuer.

“After much thought and consideration it would seem that your best chance at survival is to stay hidden and thus here. But as you must know or have already guessed from our previous encounter I am a creature of secret. So this…” The fingers tapped the fabric covering his forehead again.”Will stay on till you are free to roam the street of London once more. The lock can only be open with a finger print and I won’t tell you which finger of course.”

“Or course.” James agreed happily loving this little game and appreciating the other man's professionalism. He could feel a small smug smile playing on his lips and was rewarded by the same snort he was now enjoying hearing.

“If by some miracle you were to find a way to remove the blindfold or break the lock, the wire resting around your neck would tighten and cut your head off. Any questions?”

“Well many, but let’s start with the fun one. Are you gonna feed me? Shower me? Help me to the bathroom? Dress me?” The long silence that stretched over him, made his smug smile grow larger as he finally realized the other man hadn’t thought of this.”We can shower together if it's easier for you.”

“I should have let that weird little man kill you.” There was so much anger in the assassin's purring voice, that James started laughing. He should care more about the fact that he was basically a prisoner in a stranger's home and had no way of contacting MI6 or telling them of his predicament. But since M death, he hadn’t felt anything and here he was blindfolded at the mercy of a cat boy assassin and laughing, feeling lighter than he ever had in his entire life. He should panic, he should be preparing ways to escape, but here he was happily laughing and frankly…he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else. Next to him stood the only other person to ever be close to M, to ever make her smile in that nostalgic loving way she would every time she would mention her boy, the only other person with a connection to something he had once loved. His life had been dark and lonely. He had a chance to find a new light, a new anchor to keep on living and he had every intention to take full advantage of the situation he found himself in. He kept on laughing feeling the glare through the fabric, feeling the way the other man was clearly rethinking his life choice, but keeping his hands to himself, never once trying to reach for the other man. Something in him told him he wasn’t allowed to, that it wasn’t a right he had yet earned, but that he wanted to very badly. “You're ridiculous!”

“Aww is Kitty mad?” That earned him a little slap to the head, that only doubled his laughter shortly followed by the desired snort.

“Stop calling me that!” Carefully moving to a sitting position, always careful not to reach for the space James knew the other man occupied, James held out his hands in surrender.

“What should I call you then?” He heard movement and knew the assassin had moved away shuffling his feet to the floor, carpet by the sound of it, in irritation. The silence stretched and the agent knew the other man would never give him his real name, so he simply shrugged.”Kitty it is then.”

“Insufferable man!” It was more of a growling sound than a purr now, but James simply smiled, he was truly enjoying himself. This time he didn’t hear the man move but still got a little slap to the back of the head, indicating to him that his host had moved to the space behind the sofa he was sitting on. He concentrated as much as he could, but he couldn’t make out the sound of the assassin's feet on the floor, truly the man was as quiet as a cat.”Feel free to explore, the doors that are off limit to you have been locked and if you jump through a window you’ll be reduce to a splatter of blood on the sidewalk below…please do.”

The voice retreated back farther down what must have been a corridor and then the agent was surrounded by silence. If he really concentrated he could hear the quiet humming sound of a fridge and the city outside, but aside from that all was quiet, peaceful really. Curiosity getting the better of him, James carefully stood up, his feet touching the carpet he had guest moment before and he took a tentative step forward immediately hitting his toes on a small table. He cursed softly at the throbbing pain, only now realizing that he was barefoot and heard a little snort of laughter coming down the corridor. His pride wounded he started mapping his new holding cell, measuring everything and furniture he encountered by counting his steps and reaching for the walls with his hands stretched before him. He found a library, three selled windows, a one seater, where he could guess his host had sat before he awakened and under it what felt like a laptop. He was tempted for a moment to try and open the laptop, but he had always been quite bad with them and couldn’t even type without seeing the keyboard. So he moved on, from what he now knew was the living room and found a small corridor leading to what was most definitely the front door, he touched every lock and found a keypad to the side and moved on having no interest in leaving. He touched the wall until he found the main corridor the one his host had disappeared in and moved on. The first door to his right was made of glass and from the texture he could guess the window was frosted, his hand traveled down and he found the doorknob that rolled in his hand opening easily. He pushed the door open and walks in bumping into a table after only four steps making him curse again, but this time there was no sound of laughter. Touching the round table, he found two chairs and moving around it, found the fridge and counters, the oven and the pantry. Over the oven his fingers found a kettle and a small smile touched his lips at having figured out where the smell of tea hadcome from. Having explored the kitchen, the agent counted steps to measure his new perimeter and moved on closing the door behind him. The next door was locked so he simply moved on, the next one turned out to be a small bathroom with a very large shower that made him smile for an entirely new reason. He quickly moved on, finding nothing more interesting in the small space but the pornographically large shower. There was a little walk where with one hand on each side of the corridor the agent didn’t encounter any door until finally he reached the end of it and heard the familiar sound of light fingers hitting the keyboard. His host seemed in no mood to acknowledge him so James, simply walked in, he had been told that any room that was of limit would be locked after all. The center of the room was bare, but as he trailed his fingers to the walls, he encounters books, books on all kinds of shelves, or very size and every shape. As he moved around his fingers brushed against something soft and he reached out, quickly pulling his hands away as he realized he had just been petting his host's soft curly hair. There was a sigh and then he knew his host had turned and was looking at him.

“I had hoped you would stay in the living room longer, but it would seem you are more curious than I gave you credit for. What can I do for you 007?”James wanted to reach for the soft curls again, but placed his hands behind his back to restrain himself. That purring voice still made him shiver as it rolled down his spine and seemed to ask everything of him he had never once wanted to give to anyone.

“James.”

“Pardon?”

“Call me James.” There was a long moment of silence where the agent feared his host had once again slipped away from him, but then there was a soft pressure to his shoulder and he was pushed back a little. He had been closer to the other man than he thought as he felt the other man stand in front of him pushing him back as he did so.

“As you wish…James, what can I do for you?” Before the agent could come up with a witty remark his stomach answered for him grumbling loudly and making him realized he hadn’t eaten anything in…well whatever long this whole ordeal had been.”Humm I see.”

James felt the firm smaller frame of the other man brush briefly against him and felt strangely cold as it moved away from him. He turned around carefully and followed the sound of clattering to the now open kitchen door. Moving carefully as he counted his steps, he quickly found the table and sat himself on one of the chair listening to his host as he moved rapidly through the kitchen. He heard the distinct sound of toast being ejected from the toaster and the whistle of the kettle, before he felt the other man brush against him once more. He heard the clatter of platters hitting the table on front of him, but didn’t move to find it. With a now much loved snort, the slimmer man leaned against his leg and seemed to wait for the agent to reach for his food. The agent willed himself to patience; he wanted the other man to break before him, to speak, just so he could hear that voice again.

“You’re ridiculous.” James simply smiled and finally held out his hand, with a sigh the other man placed a piece of toast in his hand and moved away leaving the agent feeling cold again. He brought the food to his lips and sigh happily as he tasted melted butter and strong cheese hitting his palette in a way that was simply divine. Either it had been a really long time since he had last eaten or his sense of taste had grown stronger without his sight to tell him what was entering his mouth. James had the impression that the toast was eaten in only two bites and pouted a little at the lost, still hungry. To his surprise, his wrist was caught by slender fingers and another toast was placed in his hand, making him hum in appreciation. He heard the distinct sound of his host making more and ate happily waiting for the other man to catch his wrist again once he was done. After four, his host brought a cup of now chilled tea to his lips and James hand came up to circle the small cup brushing against soft fingers. Once again, he stopped himself from reaching for them and simply hummed at the taste of bitter Earl Grey softened by cream.

“Thanks Kitty!” He heard a huff and finally heard a small almost inedible sound indicating his host had exited the kitchen. With a smile, James finished his tea and moved to the room his host occupied sitting on the floor, his back to the wall and let himself relax in the soothing sound of soft light fingers hitting keyboard at a truly impressive speed.

_-_QCAT_-_

Q stopped his typing with a frown and looked over his shoulder, James was still sitting on the floor in the same position he had been the last time he checked. Even with his attention away from the keyboard, his fingers where still flying over the keys typing furiously. It was strange for the younger man to feel at ease with another being orbiting into his personal space, as he usually barely tolerated Eve. Even M had only visited his flat a couple of times and then again only in passing. Cats were territorial, being that didn’t like having others in their territories, so it was strange to the assassin to find the presence of the agent soothing. His finger stopped, his eyes focused on the agent, but the other man didn’t move or even let anything show that he was paying any attention to the other man. Moving slowly and silently, Q made his way to the man, one leg on either side of the taller man and peered at him with curious eyes. From the way the agent's mouth was slightly open and his breathing was regular, the assassin thought he was asleep and slowly reached out pressing a careful finger to the other man pink inviting lips. Q might not like the agent's personality, but he would be damned if he couldn’t even admit, if only to himself, that the man was quite attractive. He slowly caressed the plush slightly dry lower lips and remembered the feeling of the taller man fingers as they had brushed against his while he had been feeding him. When the agent had mentioned feeding him, Q had blushed furiously, pictures of himself straddling the man tight as he hand fed him flashing through his mind and he had been more than a little grateful that his blindfold hid his scarlet face. Slowly Q pulled himself up yearning for some tea and moved away, only just catching the little huff of laughter and turned around to see the agent smiling smugly.

“Kinky Kitty.” Q gaped at him, his face turning red again and he snorted making the agent's smile grow a little wider, if Q didn’t know better he could have sworn the man was enjoying the sound. The assassin debated going over to the agent just to slap him again for using that ridiculous nickname, but thought better of it, just knowing the other man would see it as some kind of victory. So he moved to the kitchen putting the kettle on and wasn’t surprised when the agent followed, touching the walls carefully and leaning his waist against the counter next to Q. the younger man was sure the agent didn’t know how close he was to the assassin and stayed still not giving anything away, his breathing hidden by the whistle of the kettle.”Not that I’m not enjoying our little game, but what exactly am I suppose to do all day while you…work?”

“Whatever you wish.” Q smiled a little as the agent jumped at how close his voice was, but otherwise didn’t move as Q reached around him for his favorite cup and his tea leaves. He was surprised however by the careful hesitant hand that moved to rest on his hip, like it wasn’t sure it was welcome there. Preparing his tea, Q didn’t comment on it and waited to see what the agent would do next; curious at this more human side he was seeing. He had seen the man seduce and prowl a bar not night before confident in his charms, but here was a man who acted like Q was something precious, maybe even something he wanted to be careful of and it made the younger man pause. Since he wasn’t pushed away the hand on his hips settle there and stayed there as Q sipped his tea his eyes on the man, wishing he could read his eyes and settling for the tight line of his lips.

“James?” The man pulled him a little closer, but still kept only his hand on his hip. It was casual, not dominating or possessive in anyway, more like the agent took comfort in the touch and Q smiled as the other man shivered at the sound of his purring voice.

“I was about to use a line.”

“A line?” Q's head went to the side looking at the agent sideway, but his movement seemed to alert the agent and James rested his hand a little more firmly clearly thinking Q was about to pull away.

“Quite a cheesy one actually, with a cat pun I might add.”

“You do realize all that would earn you is another slap?” The agent mouth quirked a little at the corner in a happy smile, was he a masochist?

“I do…Kitty.” That earned him another snort and Q did back up a little but the agent other hand went to the other side of his hip keeping him in place. The assassin tried to find the feeling caging or possessive, but again the hold was careful, simply keeping him in place, but allowing to pull free if he so choose. James thumb started caressing his hip slowly, always over his t-shirt never once trying to reach skin.

“Then why not use the line?” It was probably safer to go back to their conversation, than to linger on the feeling of those rough fingers caressing him and how they would feel on his skin.

“I would prefer a real conversation and a chance to know you better than a simple line that I fear would only encourage the bad opinion you have of me.” Bringing the cup of tea to his mouth, Q simply hummed not really knowing how to answer this honest answer. From what M had told him of the agent, he was a good man, a reckless infuriating man, but a good man nonetheless. From Eve he had only heard tales of flirting and multiple conquests, it had been truly impressive, but Q had always noted the lack of man in the long list Eve had painted him over the years, so this situation was not something he had expected…unless.

“Are you trying to seduce me so I’ll let you go?” James little huff of laughter told him otherwise.

“No…because I don’t want to go.” Now Q was really confused.

“So weird.”

“I’ve been told so many times before yes.” James pulled him a little closer and his nose wrinkled as it hit the cup Q was still holding. Q looked at his startled expression, the agent mouth going round in surprise and started laughing pulling away slightly. James shivered again, his whole body relaxing as he took in Q's laughter with an easy smile on his face.

“Oh Lord if all those woman you’ve ever seduced could see you now, they would all regret ever falling for your charms.” James simply shrugged, but Q could see the tale tell sign of a blush on the agent's cheeks and moved back against him with a smile putting away his cup, just as a security measure, it was his favorite cup after all.

“How would you know about my past conquest anyway? Aside from the woman nights before, I don’t know how you would know of others.” Q poked the agent's nose with his index earning himself a scowl and a little huff of indignation.

“I was hired to kill you remember? I take it upon myself to know everything about my victims before I even think of ending their life.”

“But that would have been in my MI6 files…hacker, Kitty is a hacker?” Ignoring the Kitty part, Q simply hummed his agreement.

“Please do report this little fact to your superior if only to make it more of a challenge for next time, it is such a bore to so easily enter the MI6 mainframe. “James seemed to actually consider his option, before he shook his head.

“I think I like the idea that you know so much about me, it allows me to show you my better side, now that you’ve seen the worst.” Q looked at him for a moment studying the other man, he simply shrugged and knew the agent felt the motion when his thumb stilled their circle.

"Knowing you won't change the fact that our days together are numbered, you might want me to know you better but it won't change the fact that in the end you'll leave." James hummed softly pulling the younger man closer to him, this time bringing his head closer carefully afraid to be hit by the cup again.

"We'll see." 

"James." There was a warning in the assassin's voice, but the agent simply shrugged bringing their forehead together as he hummed again clearly not believing that he would find his way out of the younger man's life. Q simply couldn't let himself open up to the other man, he simply couldn't take another person being taken away from him. But for now he allowed the other man to pull him into a careful hug and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder his ears twitching against the agent's cheek. A slow purring sound escaped him as one of the agent rough hands came up and caressed his other ear making the other man chuckle against his neck. Q knew he shouldn't encourage Bond, that he shouldn't let him touch him or even get attached to him, but their broken souls needed something they could give each other and for now Q allowed himself to start healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Searching for a new beta to finish this story, if interested say so in comments or simply comment if you enjoy this story, its always appreciated


	5. How very domestic of you, 007

Bond slowly lost the sense of time or, more accurately, let himself lose all sense of time. He had mapped the whole flat in two days, now knew exactly where every piece of furniture, wall, window, and carpet were. Yes, he knew exactly where everything was except for the Kitty's bed, which annoyed him to no end. He knew the assassin slept, he had to, even cat's need to sleep sometime, but he simply couldn't figure out where this particular cat slept. He had for his part made himself a little nest of blankets, cushions, and pillows he had found in the bathroom over the washer and dryer in what he now called the ‘computer room.’ It was where the assassin spent most of his time and it was relaxing to the agent to simply lie there, lazing around and letting the sound of light fingers brushing over the keyboard wash over him. As the time passed, he started to sit closer and closer to the Kitty, until the day he was finally allowed the sit with his back to the desk and his head leaning against the cat-man’s leg, without getting slapped away. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. 

After this small victory, Bond found it easier to simply pull the assassin into his arms every time he felt him pass close enough to him to do so. His Kitty stopped snorting at him every time the agent used the ridiculous nickname, stopped slapping his hands away or hitting him at every little bad pun. He still didn't talk much to him, still too paranoiac to let all of his defenses down in front of the agent, but Bond felt confident that he could finally asked for a little favor without being immediately rebuffed.

"I want to cook for you." The fingers stopped hitting the keyboard and Bond knew the assassin was staring at him - he could feel the weight of the thin man’s eyes on him. He didn't move, letting his fingers continued there slow caressed on the assassin’s leg, waiting the other man out.

"And let you burn my kitchen down? I hardly think so, James."Even after all this time, Bond couldn't stop the little shiver of pleasure that ran through him at hearing his name in that purring voice. Still he persisted, because this was important to him.

"If you buy the ingredient I ask for, it would be quite easy."

"With the blindfold? Once again, James, my kitchen will not be reduced to ashes." At this he knew the next part would be harder, but the thin man still hadn't say no.

"If you removed it...so I can cook and place it back after, your kitchen would be quite safe." There was a long stretch of silence, and this time Bond couldn't wait out the other man."Your kitchen has a frosted door doesn't it Kitty? I can swear I'll will not try to open it and will keep my eyes close as long as you’re in the room." 

"James." Again his name said in that purring voice - it wasn't a negative answer yet, but a light warning. Bond stayed still, letting the assassin come to his own conclusion. Yes, the agent wanted to do something for the other man, let him be seen in another light, but it was also a test of how much his Kitty trusted him. "I have read all your files, James. It is never, ever mentioned in any of them of any cooking skills...poisoning, on the other hand…"

With a huff of laughter, he pushed, just a little more encouraged by the assassin’s light tone. "I only cook for myself. Cooking for a mark as always felt too...domestic."

"So why cook for me, James?" He could feel the breath of the other man close to his lips and stopped himself short of kissing those tender plush lips. It was hard, but this was more important to him than a kiss. He wanted the other man’s trust more than sex...that alone spelled trouble to him, but for now he pushed the though aside. 

"Please?" He felt and heard the sigh that the other man let out brush against his lips. His Kitty was thinking and Bond held very, very still, not wanting to influence the other man in anyway by his actions. Finally he felt a weight on his legs and his hands automatically went to the small muscular waist of his host. The assassin’s long finger played across his lips and he could hear the cat purring softly as he thought.

"If I let you out of this." Kitty tapped lightly at the blindfold and metal rope around his neck. "I'll have to trust you to keep your word...but if you betray that trust, James, then I hope you understand that it will be to my great displeasure and that I'll simply will have to kill you?"

"I wasn't expecting anything else, Kitty." It did get him a little snort this time, but he wasn't sure if it was for the nickname or statement. He felt the thin man sitting in his lap reach over and was pleased when the assassin settled back against him. 

"What will you need, oh great chef?" Understanding that his Kitty now had a pen and paper, he started reciting the ingredients he would need from memory, his hand caressing the younger man’s waist lazily as he spoke. He felt and heard the little laugh that escaped the other man as he mostly gave him sea-based ingredients, but otherwise Kitty didn't comment. Once he was done, he took a chance and pulled a little at the other man, asking for a kiss. His lips meet paper and he felt the man’s silent laughter under his hands. "Really, James, so eager for dessert?"

With a little grunt of annoyance at once again being tricked into kissing an inanimate object when he had the assassin in his arms, Bond tried to get the paper out of the other man’s grasp. His Kitty simply snorted and lifted himself off, already walking away. Jumping to his feet, Bond tried to follow him, but the flat was now empty, and as usual when the assassin left the flat, he found one of the windows opened. He had tried once to drop a small object down to the ground, just to see if there was an emergency exit stairs or something, but he had never heard the object hit anything. He knew he was high, simply from the sound of the city far below, but he had absolutely no idea how the assassin got in and out from the window alone. Even less how the cat would carry his bags of groceries through such a small opening. Settling himself on the sofa to wait, Bond let the sound from the city wash over him and enjoyed the simple pleasure of feeling the fresh air of the day wash over his face. 

He simply couldn't remember when was the last time he had simply stopped and enjoyed such a simple moment. He couldn't remember a single one, as much as he tried - this was the first time in his long life that he wasn't running for his life or trying to seduce a mark or even trying to yet again save England. He knew he was here for his safety, that as soon as his host found who was behind the contract on his head, he would be out there once again. But there was no rush to do so, he was good here, he was relaxed here. The younger man had filled something in him that he had always though was useless. M had been there for a while, filling it a little with her presence and her motherly advice, but it had always been half full. Half felt like looking for someone to fill it would be a liability, would be stupid. He had tried once, with Vesper and well that hadn't ended really well. But for her he had been ready to quit everything, to give his demission and live a simple life with her. Now he knew how impossible it would have been. They had met on a mission, so his brain had still seen her as a mark, as a victim, as someone to protect. Trying to form a strong bond with this woman, to have a healthy relationship, wouldn't have worked. This quiet, bashfull, and easy relationship he had with Kitty was more than he had ever had with Vesper. He knew it now, he knew it and wanted to keep the younger man in his life more than anything. 

"James, a little help?" At the sound of the purring voice close by, Bond jumped to his feet and walked to the window on autopilot. He felt the brush of plastic against this hands as he moved into the smaller man’s space and simple pulled him into a hug. He heard the bag hit the floor as his host’s arms circled his waist, returning his hug and sighing happily. Bond could feel the cat man's ears twitch against his cheek. "James?"

Ignoring the concern in the Kitty’s voice, James squeezed one last time and reached down, finding all the bags, and brought them to the kitchen. He knew the assassin was following him and placed the bags on the table, keeping his back to the younger man. He closed his eyes as he felt heat on his back and heard a little mumble about bad ideas that had him smiling. Still he waited until he head the click of the device being released and still didn't move. There was a low shuffle and than the door to the kitchen was closed. Carefully, Bond opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the door. There, leaning against the frosted glass, was the shadow of the man the agent wanted to see more than anything else in his life. Slowly he walked over, and reaching with one finger, traced the contour of the dark form. His pointy large ears, his unruly curls, his long pale neck, pointy strong shoulder, thin waist he knew so well...

"James." His gaze travelled to the black tail he could see swinging behind the assassin’s legs and took a stepped back. The shadow nodded once and pushed itself from the door walking away. It took all the self-control Bond had in him not to follow, not to reach for the doorknob and run after him. Clenching his fist, remembering that he wanted the other man’s trust before anything else, he finally forced himself to turn away from the door and turned his focus on the kitchen. It was a well furnished kitchen, but his eyes fell on the kettle resting on the stove. It was an old model, made in metal, with an opening that would whistle once the tea was ready. It looked well used, much older than the rest of the kitchen, and Bond smiled softly as his fingers caressed the now cold metal. He would prepare a new batch of tea for his Kitty before letting him place the blindfold back on.

 

_-_QCAT_-_

 

Q watched the shadow of James as the man almost reached for the doorknob when he moved away from it. He was ready, knife in his sleeve and gun on the sofa if the agent even so much as touched the door. But at the last minute he pulled back and turned away. With a sight of relief Q moved to the sofa, seating himself so he could keep an eyes on the door and work on his laptop at the same time. But at every little sound coming from the kitchen his gaze always moved to the door. For all he knew James could be building a bomb in there, but soon enough the smell of food started to drift toward him, and the assassin’s stomach growled in hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a home-cooked meal...no, that wasn't true, he could. It had been months ago, at M's house, and she had made pasta and her homemade meat sauce. It had been a quiet supper, filled with her favorite music and an easy, familiar feeling of belonging. Feeling his eyes turning a little misty, Q shook his head and returned his gaze to the door. He still couldn't undertstand why the agent had wanted to cook for him, but after a week together he had though that the agent must have started to get a little bored. So at the request, Q had found it almost impossible to refuse such a simple request...plus, let’s be honest, he was quite curious of the man’s cooking skills. He hadn't been lying when he had said there was no mention of 007 ever cooking on a mission in any of his files. It just wasn't a pastime that many agents enjoyed, and he had been quite surprised that James of all the MI6 agents would enjoy it. Even M, who had known all the agent’s little quirks, had never mention once his cooking...so James had never cooked for her. 

He must've have been lost in his thought, because soon he saw the shadow coming back toward the door and jumped to his feet, gun in hand at the ready. "Kitty I'm done, if you would be so kind as to blind me once more before the food gets cold."

And with that he moved away from the door once more. Taking the device in his hands, Q moved slowly to the door,placing the gun back on the sofa, but knife at the ready. Slowly, over so slowly, the assassin opened the door and walked in. James had his back to him, sitting at the table, his head bowed down. Q noted that the agent’s fists were clenched tight on his lap, but his eyes were closed, and as he placed the device back on, the agent didn't move once to stop him. At the resonating click of the device, James seemed to relax and placed an arm around the assassin’s waist, pulling him closer with a sigh as he buried his face in Q’s hard stomach. Before the younger man could say anything, his stomach made another hungry rumble and James laughed softly at the sound. Q slapped the agent lightly upside the head (which only made him laugh louder) and realized that there was only one plate on the table.

"Am I to dine alone then, James?" The agent pulled at him until he was sitting on his lap and hummed happily, resting his head between his shoulders. 

"My plate is on the stove...I'll eat later, once I've enjoyed this."Settling himself more comfortably on the broader man’s lap, Q simply shrugged and pulled the plate to him, looking at the food in interest. The plate was filled with all kinds of sea-based food in small portions as if James had wanted to show off his skills by preparing as many plates as he could. Q was sure the man he was sitting on had hidden skills he wanted to show off. It was, after all, in the agent’s personality to do so...but than again, James was showing a side of himself to Q that very few, if any, people had probably had the chance to see. So with one final look he took a bite of what looked like a salmon caviar and purred extremely loudly as it melted in his mouth. Janes laughed silently at the sound.

"Good?" Q would have answered, but his mouth was busy with the best food he had ever tasted, so he settled in wrapping his tail around the agent’s neck and squeezing lightly. The other man seemed surprised at the feeling of soft fur around his neck, but he otherwise didn't move to touch it, wise man. As the assassin tasted amazing food after amazing food, he settle more comfortably in the taller man’s embrace. James, as usual, was silent, simply holding him, his hands lazily caressing his waist, always over the fabric of his shirt. Once Q was done he was purring louder than he ever had in his life and couldn't care one bit about it. 

"Heavenly, James." He turned in the man’s hold on him, until they were facing each other. James let him straddle him and Q placed his arms around the older man’s neck, resting their foreheads together and sighing softly. He felt the agent shiver under him as his breath ghosted over James’s lips and didn't resist when James leaned up to catch his lips with his. It was a soft kiss, a simple press of lips as the agent’s tongue caressed his lips, asking for entrance. Q opened for him, letting the slow exploration of his mouth take place as he plastered his chest to the strong, muscled one holding him close. One of James’s hands found his hair and simply rested there, keeping him close, but never pushing or pulling. His other hand was plastered on the assassin’s back, caressing his back as the cat man’s tail wrapped around his wrist, keeping him there. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, tasting and exploring each other. It wasn't a test, it wasn't a mission, Q could feel that the man under him was simply in the moment, taking everything the younger man would give him, but never ever asking for more. Q was in control of the situation and it sent a shiver of thrill down his spine to have such a powerful man at his mercy. When they slowly pulled apart to allowed themselves to breath, Q’s hands were caressing James’s neck."If you cooked like this for all your conquests, I fear the number of them would be quite a bit higher, James."

"I would never cook for a simple conquest." For the first time since he had placed the blindfold on the agent, Q wish he could see the other man’s eyes. That had sounded like a line, something he would use to seduce a mark, but his tone...his tone was so sincere, so soft. So...Q didn't want to say loving, but it certainly had been loving, and it confused the younger man more than anything else. 

"James, it would be a terrible mistake to grow attach to me,it’s..."James leaned up, catching his lips in a much more hungry kiss and cutting him off completely. 

"Let me make my own choice, Kitty. I'll live with the consequences." Q looked at the man, really looked at him, and saw the way his jaw was set ready for an argument. His hands were clenched in his shirt, expecting the assassin to pull back, and even his body was now tense ready to fight. With a sigh, Q took the agent’s hands in his and pulled him to his feet, always staying close.

"Kitty?"

"I think it would be time for dessert now, don't you, James?"The older man stood frozen for a moment. He had been expecting a fight, not this easy compliance. But Q didn't want to ruin the moment and simply pulled the agent after him. They walked down the corridor and into the bathroom. Releasing the agent hand for a moment, Q started the water. "Remove your clothes, James." 

He didn't have to say it twice, and watched as the older man shed all his clothes without any shame. And why should he? The man looked amazing. All hard muscle, tan skin; even his scars were a piece of art. Once he was happy with the temperature of the water, Q removed his own clothes in one swift move, and without warning plastered himself to the agent’s strong body. The full-body shiver that ran through the man as their naked skin touched for the first time had Q smiling softly. James’s hands stayed at his side, always such a patient man with him. Ever so slowly the cat man licked at every scar with his ruff tongue, and at every brush of his tongue James trembled under his attention, but never once tried to reach for him. Stopping at the bullet scar James had gotten before his supposed death, Q took his time, kissing it tenderly. When his tongue made contact a low moan escaped the powerful man. Ever so tenderly, Q took James’s hands and placed them on his waist, where they always were, and pulled him into the shower and under the spray of hot water. 

James had taken showers on his own throughout the week, so he knew exactly the configuration of the large space. Still, they stayed plastered to each other as the agent’s mouth found his and his hands finally started exploring his skin. Q had scars of his own and a small shivered ran though his body every time those rough, callous hands found one. One in particular stopped the agent as he caressed his arms. Just above the right wrist was a rather large scar in a moon pattern, and James’s hand stayed on it. Q knew the agent was frowning, not recognizing the pattern or the weapon that had caused it. 

"One of my first missions, werewolf killer grabbed my arm and almost ripped it off with his claws. I still see the irony of having a moon-shaped scar made by a werewolf." James was silent as he caressed the scar. He pulled his arm up and pressed soft lips to it, before letting it fall around his head. Taking the invitation, Q placed both arms around the agent’s neck and happily let himself be kiss possessively. 

James moved with tenderness and care as they simply let each other enjoy the other. There was nothing here of the urgency the assassin had seen nights before when the agent had brought back his conquests to his bed. This was slow, this was tender and full of promises of things to come. Reaching behind the agent’s back, Q took the soap and moved back a little. He smiled at the little growl James let out at the loss of his body. Once he was satisfied that his hands had enough soap, he moved back in and started washing the strong, muscular body under his slender fingers. The older man shivered, once in a while letting out small moans as Q's hands travelled over every single surface of the tanned skin, always avoiding the one spot where he knew the other man wanted attention. As he slowly caressed the impressive muscled globes of the agent’s ass, Q could hear his nickname being softly moaned and looked up to see those plush chapped lips slightly opened in bliss. Moving down, caressing and washing slightly-trembling legs, Q continued his work in silence. Once he was done, he was now kneeling in front of the taller man, with hot water plastering his hair on his face. The whole myth about cat-people despising water had been greatly exaggerated. Q blew one hot breath over James’s hard member and watched with a purr as an especially strong shiver ran trough the strong body. 

"What do you want, James?" He already knew the answer, but still, it was only polite to ask. But just as he had from the very first moment they had meet, James surprised him by reaching down and pulling him to his feet. He turned them around so the younger man back was plastered to the wall of the shower and kissed him softly.

"You." Then James was on his knees, putting one of Q's legs over his shoulder and his mouth was on him after the agent hand had guided his own throbbing member in his mouth. With a shout at the sensation, the cat man’s body curled around the agent head, clawing at the short blond hair as that clever mouth worked on him. One of James’s hand came to rest over his ass,keeping him in place as the other found its usual spot on his waist. Once James was sure Q wouldn't move, his hand slipped between his ass-cheeks and playfully probed and caressed his opening. The younger man was purring, shouting, and moaning all at once, as James sucked, caressed, probed, and teased all at the same time. 

"JAMES!" He felt the soft hummed of satisfaction as he pushed deeper into the wet mouth closed around him, and could feel his whole mind going blank as the telltale sign of his imminent release course thought him. He tried to warn the man kneeling before him, tried to pull him back, but James took him even deeper. As his release crashed through him, Q cried out the agent’s name in a rough voice and collapsed against him. James was there to catch him, pulling him into his arms,and Q was barely aware of the agent jerking himself to his own climax against his stomach. He did hear the loud moan that was muffled against his neck as James came, splattering his chest with white. Trying to regain his breath, Q let the agent wash them both and was pulled out of the shower by tender hands. James dried them off and brought them still naked to his nest, right under the assassin’s real bed, and wrapped himself around Q like a giant octopus.

Letting himself be lulled to sleep after his splendid climax, Q happily curled himself against James’s body, his tails drumming happily against the strong chest and his face hidden in the crook of the strong neck. He knew the older man wasn't asleep yet and probably wouldn't be for a while, but for now Q couldn't care less and simply enjoyed the calloused hands caressing his back and waist. He was almost asleep, his eyes heavy and his breathing even when he heard the agent’s voice in the dark room.

"You and only you." After that James seemed to be able to fall asleep with the reassuring weight of Q in his arms, but the assassin opened his eyes to look at the peaceful man sleeping in his arms and knew in that moment that James would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated and answer ;)


	6. A change in the routine

It was the little things, really. It was a slow change, but a change that burrowed itself into his life with an ease that shouldn't have been. All of a sudden the simple contact of Bond's hands on his waist was wanted and needed. He even found himself missing it when he was out of the flat. Little things like James cooking him a meal every two days or so. It was normal now to simply let the agent wander in his kitchen without the blindfold, because Q trusted him not to try and see him. Yes, he trusted the agent, had allowed him to infiltrate his life, like he had always been a fixture in it. 

It was little things like knowing that James was there when he would awaken in the morning, wrapped around him like the giant cuddly octopus that he was (no one in MI6 would ever believe that 007 was such a cuddler). He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in his own bed, even though he slept under it every single night now. It was easy to let himself be tugged into the agent’s arms every night after they had spent some more time touching and exploring each other. They hadn't done much more than kissing and the occasional blow job, pretty much all of them from James. Although there had been that one night when the older man had finally allowed Q to reciprocate. It had been glorious for the assassin to have this powerful body laid out under him, quivering and moaning, tugging at his hair (but always mindful of his ears). The moment his rough tongue and sharp little teeth had engulfed the agent’s shaft, Bond had been gone. He was writhing, shivering, and all out shouting his nickname like a prayer, as Q keep pulling away every time he could feel the agent under his hands close to his release. It had been hours of slow torture, but the younger man had enjoyed every single minutes of it. He had only let James come when he had realized the agent wasn't even able to form words anymore, reduced to moans and whimpers. As he had finally tasted his agent, licking away every single drop of the salty come, Bond had pulled him up in his arms and refused to let him go. Crushing him against his powerful chest, he had lazily caressed Q to his own wanted release and kept on holding him through the night like he was afraid Q was only a dream. When the sun had peeked his nose out the next morning and the younger man had tried to move, James’s arms had tighten and kept him there.

"Just...one more minute." The agent’s voice had sounded so fragile, Q had stopped moving and had curled himself around his agent more firmly waiting for him to find himself again. It had taken much more than a minute, but he hadn't move. The silence had stretched and under his ear he had heard the older man’s heart slowly come to a calmer rhythm. They had moved together, showered together, and eaten breakfast glued together, until finally James had made his way to the sofa and fallen to sleep, making the assassin realized that the agent hadn't slept all night, afraid to release Q. But it also confirmed to him that it was time to release the agent.

Q couldn't keep James, he had known this from the very beginning. He couldn't keep him here blindfolded for the rest of his life. They both had very different lives to return to, and Q had let himself forget for a moment. He had let himself believe that he could have this simple comfortable life. That he could come back from his missions and have Bond waiting for him on the sofa with a home-cooked meal. But he couldn't, he had chosen a life where he couldn't keep someone close to him, and James had, too. The agent’s life was MI6 - he might be happy here with the assassin, but Q knew that soon the agent would grow restless. He needed the adrenaline rush, the danger, and, yes, even the countless conquest - he was a 00-agent, it was in his blood. Q walked to the sofa, crouching in front of it, and caressed his lover’s lips softly with his index, wanting to at least remember this. The lips under his finger curled in a little smile and James pulled him to him. With a little snort Q rearrange them, so he was sitting in front of James with his laptop on his legs and James was sleeping behind him, head resting on his shoulder. One of the older man’s hands was resting under his shirt, spreading heat over his stomach, while the other rested on his legs over the blanket Q had thrown over them. 

He would miss this. His tail wrapped itself around the agent’s hand resting on his leg and he smiled sadly. He had never liked people touching his tail - it had always felt too intimate. M and Q senior had been allowed, since they had been his parents and the two people he had loved more than anyone in his little world. But every time he prepared to go out, his tail was wrapped around his waist, not wanting one of his victims to touch it. Even Eve, his best friend and childhood companion of mischief, was rarely allowed to touch it. But here he was allowing James to touch it, even seeking contact as he kept wrapping it around the agent’s wrist or waist. Even when they slept together the tail would be wrapped around the agent’s wrist, assuring him that James would stay close. He had grown attached (not to use the L word) and couldn't let it happen. If he allowed James to come even closer, to destroy the final wall he kept between them, he would be dooming himself. James was an MI6 agent, and to Q that meant that one day the agent wouldn't come back, and that day would destroy him more thoroughly than a bullet to the brain. He couldn't get attached...love James, without knowing the pain the agent would bring to him if he ever died. He had already lost his parents. He couldn't go through the pain again.

A new email arrived in his secure account and, recognizing the address of one of his best informants, opened it. The content made him flinch and he felt James curl around him more securely, trying to comfort him even in his sleep. Q forced himself to relax, reading the message once more. His informant had found someone that could point him in the direction of the origin of the contract on Bond’s head. It was good news, or would have been if the assassin hadn't known by the name of the source that it really wasn't. The man who supposedly knew of the origin of the contract was a madman. He rarely came out of his headquarter in the shadiest corner of London and always had a small army of mercenaries protecting him. Q had encountered the man exactly once, it hadn't ended well for him...or the man. Resting against his agent, sighing deeply, Q looked at Bond, seeing the little corner of his mouth pull tight and knew James was awake.

"Something wrong?" The concern in James voice was enough to push Q's resolve. He had to give the agent his life back. Keeping him here would only mean more hurt for them both. So, forcing his body to relax under the calloused, caressing hands, Q hummed softly and kissed his lover reassuringly.

"Just something that needs taken care of, nothing to worry about."

"Anything urgent?" At the little smile and the note of seduction in James voice, Q snorted a little laugh.

"It can wait until tonight." Bond hummed happily and Q just had enough time to place his laptop away before he found himself under a strong body being kissed in the most delicious of ways. He let himself go, giving his lover everything: his heart, his breath, and his soul. He could enjoy this one last time...on last time before he would be alone once more.

That night as he slipped from James’s grasp, he looked at him. His strong body, his sharp mind, his cocky little smile that always melted the assassin’s heart, and really wished they could have meet under different circumstances. As he turned away from the almost innocent looking man sleeping on his floor, he strapped himself with his guns, knifes, and all the gadget he though he would need for tonight's job. His heavy dark coat fell on his shoulders, its reassuring weight grounding him in the moment, and then he jumped out the window, his mind filling with darkness asking for blood.

The darkness of the night enveloped him like a second skin, welcoming him back, and Q looked at the moon hanging in the sky. This was the life he had chosen, the life that he would return to...alone once again. With a sigh, he jumped from roof to roof, feeling the wind rush into his hears, his tail keeping him stable as he ran faster and faster. Once he was in front of his target’s building, he stopped and surveyed the place. He could at least guess the presence of five mercenaries, just from the shadows, and wrapping his tail under his shirt he took out his knife and advanced toward his goal.

He had been wrong: it was seven.

 

_-_QCAT_-_

 

James awoke to silence and stretched, looking for the familiar heat normally at his side. Finding only emptiness, he slowly sat himself up and called for his Kitty. Silence answered him as he found his jeans and put them on, wandering around the flat. The younger man had told him he had a job to do that very night, but he had believed that he would at least wake him before going. The very fact that he hadn't had him worried. He knew the younger man wasn't some fragile thing that didn't know anything of the world, like his usual conquests, but he still worried. His Kitty might be an assassin that could definitely take care of himself, but he was also someone James had grown to care about, and those were few. So he moved to the window feeling the cold air of the night caressing his chest, and felt his heart tighten in his chest. 

He had tried to convince himself that he had only wanted the younger man’s trust, only wanted some companionship so he wouldn't grow bored, but he knew it was more than that. The cat man was more important to him now than Vesper or even M had ever been. He had never had someone that had made him feel so safe, someone he knew he could let his shields down around and would never take advantage of it. His Kitty had filled something inside of him that had always felt empty and he hadn't even seen his face once. It was ridiculous to even consider, but in the darkness with only his sense's to guide him, they had guided him toward the most amazing person he had ever meet. The younger man was sharp, intelligent, never underestimated the agent and was always there accepting his affection like it was second nature to him. It wasn't something he had ever allowed himself to have, but from the moment he had realized that he could...that he could simply reach out and Kitty would be there accepting his easy affection, because he had been won. Bond had never though for once that he had missed touch so much, and the simple pleasure of curling against a willing, loving body without the expectation of sex had been quite new. He could admit to himself now how addicted he was to those touches. Of course, many other people had touched him before - violently, affectionately - but never the way the assassin did. His Kitty always melted in his arms, trusting him to be there for him, to be able to hold him against his strong chest and never let him go. He had grown used to having a tail wrapped around his wrist, to have soft ears twitching under his nose when they slept together, and to have soft long fingers caressing his lips when the other man though he was asleep. He had realized night's before, as his Kitty had tortured him for hours with his wicked tongue, that he had never really knew what it felt to love somebody else with all his heart until the younger man had been crushed in his arms. That sleepless nigh, he had stayed awake, his mind racing and had knew that he wouldn't be the same man without this man in his life. 

He was ripped away from his thoughts as a heavy body crashed into him with a soft groan. His first instincts were to tackle the man to the floor, but as soon as his hands fell on the intruder’s waist, he knew who it was and eased his grip. He was about to gently mock his Kitty for the graceless entrance when he smelled a familiar and terrifying metallic smell...blood.

"You’re hurt!" There was the familiar little snort and than the body against him collapsed. Catching him before he could crash to the floor, James cradled the unconscious body in his arms. Slowly he crouched to the floor, letting his hands wander over the thin muscular body, trying to find the source of the blood. Not finding anything, Bond's hands moved to the assassin’s head and froze as he felt the familiar dark curls soaked and dripping. With a curse he cradled the bleeding head, not knowing what to do. He had never found a phone anywhere in the flat, and even if he had he was sure that the phone-call would never be traced and thus he would still have no help. Keeping a hand on his lover’s head, his other hand blindly fumbled through the assassin’s pocket, trying to find anything that would help. His fingers encountered a knife, with witch he debated cutting the blindfold and...yes he might die, but there was also a chance he wouldn't. He was about to pull the knife out when he felt something else against his skin. Letting the knife go, he fumbled with the device, recognizing the texture of a mobile. Swiping his fingers over the screen in any way he could, since he couldn't even see what he was doing, he almost threw it against a wall when he heard a computer registered voice.

:::::Voice command activated:::::

"Call help!" he shouted, furious.

:::::Command denied:::::

"Call an ambulance, medical, doctor, I don't care – just help!"He was seriously reconsidering throwing the thing against a wall again, as his request was once more denied. With a furious groan, he felt more blood run through his fingers and pressed himself around the unconscious body, mumbling silent prayers. "God, please, I don't care if you call Adam or Eve, just help me."

:::::Calling Eve Moneypenny:::::

James head snapped up at the sound of the familiar name and he stood frozen as the phone started to ring in the silent flat. It couldn't be the same Eve, couldn't be...

"Hey Kit Kat, what's up? I haven't got any news since we kidnapped MI6’s most fearless agent, and I for one..."

"...Eve?" James asked hesitantly, but this was definetely the voice of his Eve. At the sound of his voice the werewolf stopped speaking. Afraid she had hung up, the agent was about to speak again, to ask for help, but a low growl started to come from the mobile.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" Bond almost dropped the mobile -he had never ever heard that voice coming from the delicate woman. It was growly and full of menace, promising pain and blood. Before he could say anything else, the growl came back, this time calm and leveled…and it was more terrifying than the shouting. "You’re a dead man."

Before James could try to explain or even defend himself, the line went dead. Placing the mobile on the living room table, he sat himself more comfortably on the floor, taking the assassin’s body on his lap and carefully cradling his head. He might be killed by a werewolf, but at least his lover would be safe. The very implication that Eve knew his Kitty didn't even cross his mind as he placed an ear over the other man’s chest, sighing in relief as he heard the still strong heartbeat of the assassin. He didn't know how long he stayed there, sitting on the floor,cradling his lover’s limp body, feeling more powerless than he ever had in all his life. But after what felt like an eternity, there was a loud crashed next to him and he was pulled away from his Kitty by a rough, clawed hand and thrown away without ceremony. Not caring for the pain or the crack he heard as his hand hit the wall in a awkward angle, he dragged enough air in his lung for one last request. 

"Just help him, please." Clawed hands wrapped around his throat, and he couldn't care less. He had been tortured, beaten, drowned - this was nothing. This he could survive...the death of his lover he couldn't. "Please."

A snarl answered him before spots started to dance in front of his eyes as the hands around his throat choked the breath out of him. But still he didn't fought it, didn't reach for the hands holding him in the air. If his death appeased the werewolf enough so she could focus on his lover...than he would gladly die. Darkness enveloped him and he welcomed it.

This he could die for.

 

_-_QCAT_-_

 

Q slowly opened his eyes, relief washing over him as he recognized his own ceiling. It had been a miscalculation on his part, one that had almost cost him his life as the blow had come from behind. But he had fought through it, keeping himself on his feet as he shot the man who had attacked him and once more confronted the man with all the answers. It had been hard to focus, to not let the inviting darkness pull him under. His brain had felt like it was pouring out of his ears, asking that he sleep, but he couldn't. So he had focused on the trembling man before him, his gun steady in his hands, and had finally gotten the answer he had been looking for...before pulling the trigger. As soon as he had fled the scene, his whole body had started to feel shaky, his adrenaline level getting lower and lower with each step. He hadn't been sure he could even get back to his flat, but in a daze he had. He could barely remember anything, but he could remember strong arms wrapped around him before the darkness had settled. James…James had been there to catch him like he always was. He turned his head expecting to find the agent and saw...Eve?

"Eve?" The werewolf’s head snapped toward him and he heard something fall to the floor. Focusing on the form lying on the ground, his brain slowly supplied him with what was happening, and his eyes went wide. "EVE, STOP!"

She was on the floor next to him in the next moment cradling his body, asking for reassurance, and he happily gave it. But all his attention was on the body on the floor as it lay unmoving and limp. Something in his chest cracked, his last wall coming down undone. James couldn't be dead, couldn't...! James took one loud shuddering breath as a hard quiver ran though his body. With a sigh of relief Q's head fell to the werewolf shoulder. He still felt lightheaded and weak and told Eve so as her fingers caressed his head. He knew when she found the cut as a sharp pain ran through him.

"It’s shallow, but nothing seems to be broken." She murmured reassuringly. "Always said you had a thick head."

Pulling back, Q saw tears in her eyes. She, just like him,couldn't afford to loss another loved one, and he had scared her. Wiping away the tears, he kissed her forehead and tried to stand up, wobbling to the side. Her arms wrapped around him and they both moved to the bathroom where she started the shower and helped him out of his clothes. Still fully clothed, she directed him to a sitting position, not trusting him to stay upright, and started to clean the blood away, never once saying anything. Stray water soaked her clothes as she washed him, but they stayed silent. She was done for a little while when hersilent voice finally broke through the haze of his mind.

"He was cradling you," she said softly.

"...Yes." His own voice was quiet and careful, knowing her sharp gaze was taking it all in.

"Something happened that you didn't plan." She knew him better than anyone else, and this he knew he couldn't hide from her.

"...Very much so."

"Should I kill him?" Her question was genuine and Q had to consider it for a moment. He knew he wouldn't say yes, but simply couldn't. He might not be ready to accept that his feelings for the older man were much deeper than he had let himself believe...but it would be such a simple solution to the chaos that reigned in his heart. 

"No." He saw her nod slowly from the corner of his eyes, and he leaned toward her. She was family, his rock, and right now he needed her more than anything. His world was falling apart and she was the only person that could keep it in place. Turning off the water, she pulled him in her arms dried him off, and they went together to find him some clothes. A little hysterical laughter escaped him, as he remember a similar scenario that had played out with the agent only day's ago, only it had ended in a much more pleasurable way. Eve waited for him to find his composure once more and silently handed him his clothes. He pulled them on and with one last look at his friend (his sister really), he walked out of the room, until he was kneeling by the unconscious agent. 

"James." His fingers pressed softly to the older man’s lips and he felt them move under his touch. His other hand caressed the bruises that the werewolf had left around the agent’s throat. James stirred slowly under the touch and a croak escaped his lips. Recognizing his nickname, Q smiled softly and pulled the other man in a sitting position, still cradling his neck. "I'm all right."

This was all James needed to know as he curled himself around the assassin, a little sound escaping him, but Q simply tucked the agent’s head against his neck, muffling the silent breaking down of the agent. He didn't say a word as tears escaped the blindfold to caress his neck. Placing himself so he was straddling the older man’s lap, he looked to the side to see Eve standing in the corridor, a look of worry on her face. They were so screwed. 

 

_-_QCAT_-_

 

Q was sitting in the comfortable chair looking around at all the change that had happened in the once-familiar office. He could still see traces of the old M here and there, but it was faint, like an echo of a past life. It was quite late (or early, depending on how one wanted to see it), and Q was waiting. He heard the soft sound of expensive shoes hitting the soft, worn carpet in the corridor and moved to the side so his visitor wouldn't see him before he was ready for him to do so. The door opened with a soft creaking sound and the older man walked inside, his head held high, like a king entering his kingdom. The man walked to his desk and sat looking over his papers. Slowly, silently, the assassin moved across the room until he was only inches from the other man and smiled softly.

"Good evening, Mister Mallory." It was a pleasure to see the older man, the new head of MI6, jump back at the sound of his voice. The sharp gaze landed on him and went a little wide as he took in his ears, cat eyes, and tail. 

"How did you get in here?" Q simply snorted and moved back to the chair he had been occupying while he had been waiting for the new M. Folding his legs under him, but still in a way so he could access his ankle knife, the assassin accessed his target. Mallory was an old man, yes, but still quite sharp and cunning. He was no 00-agent, but he was still the head of MI6 and shouldn't be underestimated. 

"The ‘how’ shouldn't concern you." M’s eyes turned sharp at the posh British drawl of the assassin, but Q simply smiled."You obviously know who I am, or your first question would have been about my identity, not my way of entrance."

"You’re my predecessor’s assassin." Q nodded once, noticing that there was no mention of his other ties to M and the former Q, although he was pretty sure the new head of MI6 would know about his adoptive parents.

"So the question that should be asked is why?"

"...Why?" The assassin sigh dramatically, staying silent as he waited for the older man to come to his own conclusion. "Why are you here then?"

"Very good! I'll answer with my own question, if you will oblige me?" The new M tilted his head encouraging him to go on, and Q’s smile turned predatory. "Why put a hit on one of your agents?"

"007?" He nodded keeping his gaze on the older man, waiting for an answer. If he didn't like the answer, he could always kill the man and see if the next M would be cooperative. "Last request."

"I beg you pardon?" Mallory moved slowly, pulling out some papers from his desk, and handed them over, always careful to show his two hands. Taking the papers, Q looked over them with a frown, not sure he understood what he was seeing. His gaze turned to the new M and his frown must have been telling, because Mallory started talking once more.

"My predecessor asked that Bond's name be place in your room, so you could take care of him. As it became quite clear to me that you wouldn't fulfill your end of the contract, I took it upon myself to find someone who would." Q was staring at the man, frozen, his mind racing, until the answer crashed into him like a ton of bricks. 

"That old clever woman!" Mallory’s frowned deepened as he watched the younger man before him dissolve in laughter. Throwing the papers on the desk, Q fell back in the plush seat still laughing...maybe a little hysterical, but still. He had been played, played in a way only his mother could have achieved. M had known he would be alone (even though he had Eve),and had known that only one other person would have been more alone than him after her death: James Bond. Her favorite agent, the man she almost considered like a second son. But she also must have known that that for that very reason he would never have approached Bond. He would have been too much of a reminder of her to him and he would have stayed away. So she had arranged for a forced meeting, placing a hit on Bond from beyond the grave, probably hoping against all hope that Q would question the orders since they didn't come from her. She had wanted them to meet, to enter each other lives and fill the void she had left behind, pulling them together. 

"May I share your amusement in an order to kill one of MI6’s best agents?" Mallory looked quite unpleased, but Q simply looked at him. At the man who had though that the order to kill was for his own safety. The older man had probably though that without M to control the reckless agent, the only way he would be safe was to kill Bond. It made quite a lot of sense:James had never been one to follow orders and had only ever come back to London for the love of his country and M’s motherly love. Without M, Mallory must have seen 007 as the biggest threat to himself, and since Q hadn't killed him like he had been ordered to, he had hired his own assassins to finish the job. 

"M wanted Bond to have an anchor, not for his death."Mallory's gaze went unfocused for a little while, and when he looked at the assassin once more, his gaze was sharper and full of understanding. "He never was a threat to you."

"And did he find his anchor?" Q simply smiled his predatory smile, revealing his pointy teeth. Mallory nodded once, already reaching for his laptop and hopefully removing the price on James’s head. "Since I am assuming you know Mister Bond’s location, would you kindly inform him that he has a mission in two days?"

Q chuckled darkly at the efficacy of the man and nodded once. Moving to his feet, he was moving toward the door when the new M’s voice reached him. "What of you then, Q?"

"I was wondering when you would drop the pretense of not knowing who I was," Q purred softly, turning around, but otherwise stayed away from the new M. Mallory stood from his desk and leaned against it, the two man facing each other in challenge.

"If Bond needed an anchor to life, MI6 needs a new Quartermaster." The tone was so matter-of-fact, so full of authority. The man saw an opportunity and was ready to seize it, just like the previous M would have. After all, what were the chances that the two men would be in a room together again?

"It was never my role to take."

"Your father trained you for it, it always was."

"MI6 has a Quartermaster," Q replied, taking a step back to leave.

"Easily fired for a better replacement," Mallory countered easily, "It would be what M wanted for you, a new life, a safe life, following the steps of your father."

"A new identity?"

"Of course."

"What of 007?" Mallory, who had been stepping closer, stopped on his tracks, frowning.

"He trusted you once, he'll trust you again." Q studied the man carefully. He wasn't an imbecile - what the head of MI6 was offering was enormous. But it would also mean leaving the life he had known so far, for the life his father had wanted for him. He had never regretted his path, never regretted the work he had done, but he had known it wasn't the work he should have been doing. His mind was a tool, a tool he barely used as an assassin, but that he could sharpen as a Quartermaster. Than there was James: if he stayed as assassin he would probably never see the man again, as their paths wouldn't cross again. But if he took the job and became Quartermaster, he could keep watching over the agent, could guide him to safety and make sure he always came back in one piece. But as a Quartermaster he would also be a public figure and would have to hide who and what he was, because his nature was too dangerous to be known. Not just the fact that he had been M's assassin, but his own genetics as a cat man. His species had always been hunted, always been seen as fragile. He would have to built a new identity, hide his nature...be human. James might trust him again, but he could never know who he really was, he could never tell the agent who he was. It could be used against the both or them, be seen as a weakness to exploit, to hurt them...but he could keep James safe and that alone seemed to be worth the price. 

"Give me twelve hours and I'll answer you." This time when he turned to exit, Mallory didn't stop him. He passed Eve, who only glanced at him, looking worried, and he used his knowledge of the building to exit without being detected by any cameras. Once on the roof, he looked over the city, his mind racing. His decision had been made, but his heart was at the bottom of his stomach. Pulling his now blood-free coat around him, he started moving as fast as his feet could carry him and soon found himself in his flat. James moved to him as soon as he made a noise, wrapping his strong arms around him. For the moment Q let himself enjoy the touch. He could have this for twelve hours, twelve short hours, and then you would drug his lover and return him to his life.

Or course, he would soon follow...but this time he would watch over James from afar.


	7. Q is back

This part he truly, deeply hated more than anything else. Looking at himself in the mirror with a sigh, Q tried very hard not to notice how silent the flat was, how empty he felt, and how much he had wished again and again every night for a different outcome to the present situation. But here he was wearing baggy clothes that made him look like the proper king of geeks of Q-branch, reaching over with clips to clip down his ears under his unruly dark curls and hiding his cat eyes under thick glasses. He didn't look anything like the assassin he had been not days ago: his muscular, thin frame was hidden under pants too big for him and a baggy cardigan under which his tail was hidden. Looking at himself he had to repress a sigh, but that was the deal he had made with M, a new life, a new identity. And if he looked like he was wearing his father’s clothes...well the cardigan had been from Q's senior, so they wouldn't be completely wrong in the assumption. 

Not three days ago Tanner had dumped him in Q-branch, announcing that he was to be their new Q, and had asked for questions and left him there standing on his podium surrounded with his new minions. And there really were no other words for this - they truly were his minions. All young people recruited for their computer, hacking, and technical skills, this was the new generation of Q-branch, and they needed a firm leader to follow more than anything else. The moment he had opened his mouth all the frantic clicking around him had abruptly stopped, hands hovering over their keyboards and their eyes on him, waiting for orders. With a sigh, Q had fired his computer hack into the screens around the room and turned everything off, not caring very much for interruption when he was about to talk...if anyone needed help from Q-branch, they would have to deal on their own for the next few minutes.

"I am the new Q, the old one having been consideredinnapropriate for the job.” (He actually had been strongly convince to take an early retirement, but that wasn't necessary to mention.) “I have no patience for incompetence or laziness. I think it only fair to warn you all that I will modify the entire network to make it more secure.” (As it was ridiculously easy to break into it, he should know.) “And that any questions or requests should be directed directly to me." All the wild eyes in the room look at him and slow nods answer him. He could feel their distress at not being able to access the network, and switched it back, on to their relief. Looking over the heads surrounding him, he spotted one of the minions looking at him still and smiled softly, making a little hand gesture to invite the young woman over. She looked a little mousy, with her thin, sharp-angled face, her small frame and height, but her sharp brown eyes meet his straight on. 

"What's your name or designation?" She jumped a little at the sharpness of his tone, but still held his gaze in challenge. 

"I'm too lowly to have a title, sir. My name his Laury." Her voice was firm and she was standing her ground proudly. Q smiled softly, his feature getting less threatening, and nodded.

"Your specialty?"

"Weapon expert and hacker, sir." With a little humming sound,Q turned to his laptop and opened some blueprints he had brought with him for new weapons specifically designed for double 0 agents. Turning the screen toward her, he pointed at it.

"What do you make of these then?" Her whole face lightened up as she practically threw herself at the laptop, looking over every blueprints, her eyes dancing dangerously with pure greed. 

"Oh, they are gorgeous! This Walter with the fingerprint recognition is simply pure genius! Oh, sir, those are..."

"Yours." Q said easily and she jumped back, looking stunned. "This department has weapons dating to the very first Q, so our agents need new toys, ones that won't explode in their faces. I'm making you head of the department, L. These are under your care and you'll report directly to me about any update, and you will test every prototype, have me approved them, and help me or any other Quartermaster outfit their agent for missions."

"But, sir, I'm...it’s..." She was babbling, but Q had seen the glint in her eyes as he had been talking: she wasn't stupid, had been the only one to even question his arrival, keeping her eyes on him, and had already proven to understand his vision from her reaction to the new weapon he wanted to implant in MI6. This woman would go far if someone gave her a chance, and Q wanted this woman to owe him for everything she would ever get after this day, making sure he would have her complete loyalty. 

"I do believe there is still an empty office next to mine. Make it yours, L - install yourself, buy some new furniture, all on Q-branch, of course, and let’s get to work." Her mouth snapped close and she stared at him, studying him, looking for any sign that he wasn't serious and found absolutely none. Straightening herself, she snapped her face to a professional mask and nodded.

"Very well...Q." They nodded at each other and Q notice that many eyes were on him, but he couldn't care less. He had a whole section of MI6 that hadn't been changed since his father’s death to revolutionize. Two days later, L (the tittle had been accepted by everyone, as they were now all afraid to contradict their new leader) had installed her office, ordered all the new equipment she would need to built the new weapons and gadget, and Q absolutely adored her. 

L had came in the next day, her hair in a thigh ponytail, her legs clad in comfortable jeans, little glasses on her nose, and wearing a pink shirt and a lab coat. She had entered his office with confidence, had requested to see all of his blueprints, had made copies, and after they had both agreed to who would be allowed to work with her, they had both set out to work. They hadn't even work together for a week and already they were known as the tyrants of Q-branch. He was cold and direct and she was a perfectionist, professional little mouse that could make your head explode with her arsenal of exploding pens. They both had their minions, and both reigned over their departments with a grip of steel. 

Just for fun, Q had introduced Eve to his new right-hand woman and had looked on as the two women had measured each other with challenging stare. The werewolf was towering over the smaller woman, but L had been armed with her pens and had stared at the taller woman, practically asking for a fight. Than their poses had relaxed and they had shaken hands. That had been that, and Eve had shown to all the minions (holding their breaths) that the werewolf now had the mortal’s back, making L an even scarier woman. Then, a week later,Tanner walked in and placed himself to one side and waiting for the Quartermaster to stop typing, clearly wanting all of his attention. Turning away from his laptop and toward the older man, Q gave him his full attention with raised eyebrows.

"M has decided to give you the charge of three agents,"Tanner’s monotone voice said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Aren't there enough special double-0 trained Quartermasters around that I am to babysit three agent AND run Q-branch?" Q asked sweetly and could see from the corner of his eyes some of his minions were trying tosubtly listen to the conversation (spies those people clearly weren't).

"No Quartermaster wants these charges, so as head of Q-branch, it falls upon you to take them."

"Which ones?" Q had a very bad feeling about the direction this conversation was hedging toward.

"001, 006 and...007." Q's face didn't show anything, but his heart skipped a beat and his brain ground to a halt. He had hoped, prayed, and wish that he wouldn't be asked, that he could keep James at arm’s length, that he would have minimum contact with the agent. But here he was being scrutinized by Tanner, who obviously knew who he really was and the history he had with the double-0. He was being tested by M and he knew it, not just with 007, but with the two other agents as well. 001 and 006 alone were the terrors of MI6, and with 007 in the mix, he had just been assigned the three most dangerous agents to ever live. All his minions’ attentions were now on him and Tanner as the two men stared at each other. L came in and met Q's gaze. With a grim face she walked to his side, showing her support even though she had no idea what was happening - he had truly chosen her well. 

"I'll take charge of 001, 006 and 007." L’s eyes went a little wide as she finally understood what had just happen and they both stared at Tanner as he nodded in agreement and turned to leave. The whole branch was quiet until the older man had left and than L turned to him, gaping.

"MI6 wants you dead!" she snapped, but Q simply smiled softly.

"Let them try." He was more worried about James, but the agent was still on a mission and wasn't due to come back for another week - that was, if he ever did came back. Eve had told him that the agent had looked like an empty shell, a simple shadow of himself as he had been sent away. It had worried Q more than he would ever admit to...but he could feel in his bones that the moment James snapped out of his shocked state,he would do everything in his power to find his Kitty. Than and only than would Q really have to worry.

 

The first agent now under his charge to find himself in Q-branch for a debriefing and to return his equipment was 006, Alec Trevelyan. The blond Russian agent breezed in looking like a thug more than an agent, with his combat boots, leather jacket, and pierced jeans. He took in his new Quartermaster with a lazy smile and Q repressed the need to snort his derision as best as he could. He had the get rid of this habit of his or he knew that James would recognize him from the sound alone. Trevelyan leaned on his desk, lazily inspecting the younger man with sharp eyes, and once again his so-subtle minions turned their attention to them, looking forward to a match ofwits between the deadly crazy man and their cold leader. 

"MI6 robbing the cradle now?" Alec asked lazily.

"My youth doesn't affect my work, 006, just as your wardrobe doesn't affect yours," Q snapped back, looking at the agent with an unimpressed gaze.

"And what's wrong with my wardrobe, Q?" His gaze slowly running over the thickly built agent, Q shock his head slightly like he was extremely disappointed in the man. Every single double-0-agent would prefer death than to be caught in what 006 was wearing, but then again, this was 006. He was the most reckless, knife- and explosion-happy man Q had ever read about, and the man in person was truly living up to his title. 

"Thug," was all he said as he caught the smile on the agent’s face. "I do believe you were here to give back your equipment, 006, not question my age."

"No fun, Q." But the agent placed his gun, mobile, and watch on the table, and to Q's surprise they were all intact, so carefully he asked, "Where was your latest mission, 006?"

Alec’s smiled grew predatory. "Spain." And he really truly couldn't hold back the groan that came out.

"As in, the embassy that exploded was your work?" he asked,even though he already knew the answer.

"My mark didn't came out and I couldn't get in. It truly was a win-win decision."

"Aside from the fact that MI6 now as to pay for the new embassy. Please alert me next time you wish to obliterate a building."

"So you can send the bill directly to me?"

"So I can pass it as an accident and make sure my budget isn't reduce by your idiocy," Q snapped back and caught the wonder in the agent’s face. Looking at the equipment, Q frowned, and his gaze ran over the slightly taller man once more, finally finding what he had been looking for. "Since it would seem that knives and explosives are your weapon of choice, I'll make sure to better custom your arsenal for your next mission so it’s more to your liking."

"How?" 006 asked, looking a little lost, and Q pointed to his wrist and ankle.

"Those two switchblades were clearly not MI6 issue, as their holsters are extremely showy. Please report to L - she can take measurement so they, at the very least, are subtle enough to not attract as much attention as they are right now." Granted, if Q hadn't spent most of his life learning to hide as many weapon as he could on himself, he wouldn't have spotted the two blades, but to his eyes they were screaming at him at how showy their bulges were under 006’s clothing. The agent stood still as his gaze searched the younger man, and a seductive smile curled his lips.

"Are you seeing someone then?" Q heard the gasp of at least four minions as he turned an unimpressive look toward the agent. Why was it that he always seemed to attract crazy agents? Trevelyan had turned his charm to its full potential,and really, if Q’s entire body and mind hadn't already decided that he belonged to James, Q might have considered a night with this man. But as it was, he simply shock his head and gave the agent a stern look.

"I value professionalism more than one night stands, 006. Kindly get out and go do your paperwork."

Trevelyan leaned in with a cocky little smile to whisper in his ear, "See you soon, Q." It was a pure purr that would have been better used in a bedroom, and Q glared at the agent as he skipped out of Q-branch. After that, Earl Grey tea and muffins started to appear on his desk and his minions started a pool as to when Alec Trevelyan and their Quartermaster would become an item...if only they knew.

 

His first meeting with 001 was much more quiet, but much more scary. Q had been working in his office for quite a while, seeing as all of his minions had quit for the night already and he looked up to see a lonely figure standing at the doors of his office. The woman was tall, with milky white skin, slightly pointy ears, and long, straight, shinny blond hair. Her old, wise green gaze was fixed on him pinning like a prey under a predatory gaze. Unmoving, they both stared at each other andher plump, rosy lips stretched into a small smile as she walked toward him and took his chin between her cold fingers. With her other hand she took away his glasses, revealing his true eyes, and her smiled softened.

"Oh, you little pearl, you truly are unique, aren't you?" Her voice was melodious and Q could understand why she always got her mark. She was a siren, and all he could think was how grateful he was that she wasn't turning her power full force toward him.

"Just as you are,” he replied softly. They truly were unique in their own way: sirens and cat people weren’t species that people still believe in, but here they were, two creature of legends staring at each other. 

"Don't disappoint me, little pearl - I would so hate to bring your kind to extinction. "She placed a soft kiss to his lips and then she was gone. Q stared at the door in a daze and sighed - if he was still alive, then he had just passed some kind of test. He wasn't sure which one, but when dealing with a siren, being left alive was more than he could have asked for. 

 

_-_QCAT_-_

 

Bond was looking at the cloud-filled sky passing in front of his gaze as his plane landed in London. He had had time to think on his mission, a truly impressive time to think, truth be told, and had came to a decision. He would find his Kitty, find a way to get him back in his life, and would never again let him leave him. He had tried to put it out of his mind, to push it back into the darkness of his mind, just like he had done with so many conquests before. But the moment he had tried to seduce a new mark on his mission, he had been comparing the woman to his Kitty. Her skin wasn't smooth enough, her hair wasn't curly enough, her form was too plump...she simply wasn't what James wanted, body and soul. So as soon as his plane touch ground he sought out the one and only person that could point him in the right direction.

"No." Eve was looking at him from behind her desk, arms folded and glaring at him.

"Eve, I will beg if it’s what you want. Just a clue, anything...I just need to see him, even if it’s only once." The werewolf simply glared at him, her gaze never once wavering. "Eve..."

"007!" M snapped from the doorframe of his office. Bond turned to face his boss, absolutely no respect showing on his face, only boredom and annoyance. "Report to Q-branch for debriefing and meet your new Quartermaster."

"New Quartermaster? What happened to the old one?" he asked in surprise. He hadn't really liked the man, but the old Quartermaster had had the good grace to leave him alone after giving him his guns.

"Early retirement," M snapped before closing his door sharply. He turned back toward Eve, ignoring his boss, but she was gone and he groaned, making his way to Q-branch. 

As soon as he entered the room, his blood froze in his veins. In the middle of the room on the Q-podium (name so by the minions, the name had stuck), surrounded by all the Q-branch minions, stood a man with dark curly hair. He had his back to Bond, and he was tall, but slightly shorter than the agent; his shapeless clothes fell over his frame, hiding hisform, and his long fingers were dancing over his keyboard with grace. Bond saw the man’s shoulder stiffen for a moment before they relaxed like he knew he was being observed, but he never once turned to face the agent. His gaze staying on the dark curls, James approached the man and stood behind him,studying him in silence. His whole body felt relaxed and his hand was already reaching for the man, when Q turned back toward him and spoke, breaking the spell.

"007." The voice wasn't the purr he had learned to love, it was posh and oh so very proper. The eyes were very human behind his glasses and he looked so young James could almost see jailbait written all over his forehead. 

"Simply here to return my equipment, Quartermaster."Something passed in the much younger man’s gaze, but the agent didn't have time to read it before it was gone, replaced by a glare. With a shrug, he took out a pile of wire and placed iton the table. His new Quartermaster took in the wires and his eyebrows shot up toward his hairline.

"007, what is this?" The voice was clipped, and for some reason he couldn't understand, James felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips at the idea of annoying this man.

"My equipment?" he asked with a look of pure innocence.

"Your gun?"

"Volcano."

"Mobile?"

"Used it punch someone."

"Earpiece?"

"Champagne glass."

"Tracking device?"

"Lizard swallowed it, but then, you could probably track it,” he answered easily, and was truly enjoying the way the younger man’s face was turning into a truly impressive scowl.

"Then. What. Is. This?" the Quartermaster asked, pointing at the wires.

"Wasn't sure if it actually belonged to anything of mine, but thought I’d better bring back something...a little souvenir, if you wish." The younger man closed his eyes and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose like he was truly and deeply aggravated...and James absolutely adored it. He had no idea why he enjoyed teasing this man he had never met before, but seeing him so pissed was a joy to him. "Q?"

"Kindly refrain from speaking as I plan your slow and painful death, 007." The tone was clipped and something like amusement seemed to be slipping through, but it was gone in the next moment as the younger man turned his gaze on him."Would it be too much to ask that you brought back your equipment intact next time?"

"Honestly? Yes. "The younger man’s gaze search his and a little sigh of sadness escaped his lips as his blank mask fell back on his face and he turned, dismissing the agent. James stood unmoving, something buzzing at the back of his mind as he looked at the smaller man. Slowly, even before he even realized he was doing it, his hand started moving toward the younger man’s arm...he wasn't sure why, but he deeply wanted to see the man’s arms, maybe look for a moon-shaped scar.

"Kindly get out, 007." Q’s voice snapped the agent back to reality and he took a step back. He was projecting, he had been projecting since his mission, seeing his kitty in every man he passed that even bore a slight resemblance to his Kitty. The younger man glared him away and James finally turned to make his way out. On his way to the elevator, he passed Alec who was skipping happily with a tea in one hand and a muffin in the other. As 006 passed him, he nodded toward his friend and smiled at him cheekily.

"Meet our new Quartermaster?" Bond nodded slowly, still confused about his feelings toward the younger man. "Saw him first - calling dibs!"

James froze as Alec continued on, and he saw his friend place his bounty on the Quartermaster’s desk and leaned on it,smiling sweetly at the younger man...and James wanted to shoot his friend. His fingers twitched, seeking for a gun as pure rage coursed through him, and he froze, not understanding his own body. Something was wrong, something with his new Quartermaster was playing with his already raw emotions, and he needed to get away from him. So he turned away from the two men and focused his mind into stalking Eve Moneypenny. 

 

_-_QCAT_-_

 

"Make him stop." Eve was handing him a pile of paper to sign,and Q looked up at his friend with a confused frown on his face. They hadn't seen each other much since Bond had been back from his mission...actually, Q hadn't seen much of either of them. He had been quite disappointed to find no recognition in the agent’s gaze when they had finally been reunited for the first time after Q had let James go. But he had told himself it was for the best. Q had tried to convince himself it was for thebest, if not for the fact that the agent seemed to have made it his life mission to annoy his new Quartermaster. There had been two more missions, and on each of them Bond had ignored his help and come back without his equipment. He would simply grin at the younger man with mischief and hand him pieces of things that clearly hadn't been part of his originalequipment. "Seriously, make him stop."

"What are you talking about, sourwolf?" he asked, being pulled out of his thoughts and meeting the truly impressive glare of his sister with an unimpressed one of his own.

"That damn lover of yours is following me everywhere,” she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously, and Q frowned, not understanding.

"What?"

"If he's not on a mission, James bloody Bond is stalking me!" His eyes went wide as he finally understood why Eve hadn't been around his flat for the last two weeks and had avoided talking to him outside the office. Of course Eve was the only link the agent had between himself and his Kitty...but still.

"Stalking?"

"He follows me everywhere, Q, every-bloody-where! Of course, he's being subtle about it all and quite nonchalant, but it's so...argh, can't you just get him to stop?" She was truly at the end of her patience and Q could see it. With a sigh, he shook his head softly.

"Aside from providing you with a stun gun, I'm afraid there is nothing short of revealing myself that I can do, Eve." The werewolf considered him for a moment.

"He's miserable without you Kit Kat." Her voice had gone soft,and Q met her gaze, his own finally showing the strain that having James close but untouchable was putting on the younger man. Eve walked over and closed the door to his office, locked the door, and ran to him, crushing his face against her chest. "Oh, Q."

Hiding his face against her chest, Q sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging and his whole body finally releasing all its despair. He felt like he was empty, because every single moment of his day was spent thinking about the damn manwho had ruined his carefully crafted walls. He loved the damn man and couldn't for the life of him make the feeling disappear. He missed eating James’s home-cook meals, he missed going to sleep with the strong man wrapped around him, he missed their easy banter...he missed the loving man that had been James. Now all he saw all day was Bond, 007,the agent that was closed off, locked in himself, never letting anyone in and it was driving the younger man crazy. 

"I'll come over tonight, okay?" It wasn't really a question, but Q nodded anyway. They both needed some cuddly time - he had been neglecting his role as the werewolf’s alpha, and he could feel it in the way Eve was clutching at him. 

"What about your stalker?" he asked, a little laugh in his voice.

"Oh, I'll make sure he doesn't follow." If a certain 00-agent found himself tied up and locked away in one of MI6’s closet that night only to be found in the early hours of the morning buy the cleaning staff later on, well, Eve had reached her breaking point, so Q wasn't really surprised.

 

_-_QCAT_-_

 

It had now been a month and James was still infuriating to Q, but at least they had came to a certain peace in their argument. That was until one late night as Q was, as usual, the last one standing in Q-branch. L had left moments ago, presenting him with new prototype they had been working on, and his phone rang. Looking at the hour, the Quartermaster frowned, trying to figure out who would call him at this hour. Trevelyan was on a mission in America tracking smugglers, and he would only call if he was bored, wanting to make small talk; 001 was on a mission in Japan working on a mark and she rarely called him, if at all, so that left 007. Flicking his comm on, Q put the conversation on speaker, since he was alone anyway.

"What can I do for you, 007?" There was a brief moment of silence only filled with the sound of rapid breathing, and guessing that the agent was running, he pulled up James’stracking device and easily found the agent on the street CCTV. He was indeed running, and from the look of it, he had quite a few pursuers.

"Little stuck here, Q!" Pulling all the maps and video feeds Q could get his hands on, his fingers flying over his keyboard, he look at the situation from all angles. The agent was indeed quite stuck. He was in the middle of quite a quiet neighborhood with a lot of light and very few places to hide."Q!"

"One moment, 007."Q kept his voice calm, but he could see allthe man tracking his agent getting worryingly closer, and his eyes tracked their movement with a frown...James was truly trapped. Unless...."Turn right now!"

His command was obeyed without hesitation and James turned sharply. With a groan of approval, Q looked at the optionspresenting themselves; he had just bought the agent some time, but not much. "The next door, kick open and hide inside."

Once again his order was obeyed and the agent slipped inside,his breathing evening out as he stopped running and hid. Q was looking at the action outside with a worried frown. All the menwere quite heavily armed and James seemed to have lost his gun...once again.

"Are you armed, 007?"

"Aside from that laser watch you gave me, I'm all out, Q,” came the angry reply, but Q skipped over the tone - he could deal with James’s temper later. Thinking fast, he pulled out the full map of the city and looked for escape routes. There was one, it was a dangerous one, very possibly the worst idea Q could come out with in such a short time...but it was also the only way to keep his agent alive.

"007, I'll need your full and complete attention for the next hour or so if you are to come out of this alive." His tone was back to its calm tone, knowing that if any worry slipped through now, he would lose his man. 

"Listen, Q, I'm going to take it from here, thanks for the help."Blood froze in Q's veins at the dismissal in James’s voice, and he looked at the video feeds in front of him, seeing more men coming with guns. He didn't know what the agent had done,but he had clearly pissed someone to the point that he had sent a small army after the agent. 

"Bond, I really must insist that you listen..."

"I'm hanging up, Q, thanks for the help,” James cut him off,and now Q was starting to see red. This infuriating man was doing it again, he was placing his life in peril, not seeing that there was still someone caring about him, and Q simply couldn't, wouldn't lose him.

"007!" he saw on the screen the agent reaching for his earpiece, and something in the younger man snapped. "James,you utter and complete imbecile, don't you dare touch that!"

The man on the screen froze in mid-motion, and his gaze landed on the small security camera that Q had been using to keep an eye on the agent. He could see James’s eyes going wide and his mouth slightly gaping, and too late Q realized his voice had slipped: he had used his real voice and had called the man by his first name. 

"Kitty?" Q couldn't help it: he snorted at the nickname and watched as wonder played on the agent’s face. But he didn't have time to dwell on what he had just done as more men started flooding the street.

"James, you’d better listen to everything I tell you and do exactly as I say, or I swear to God I'll make sure you never ever see me again!" James simply nodded, his whole body tensing at the commanding tone. Q started to direct him through the maze of the city, ordering around, snapping at him to duck and hide every time a man came to close to James’s hiding spot. He was focused on his task, making sure James would stay alive, and his voice stayed in that low purr that came naturally to him through it all. When finally, hours later, Q was sure the agent was safe, he sighed in relief and leaned on his desk. His mind drifted away a little, relief flooding through his body, until he realized James had been calling him, worry in his voice.

"Q? Kitty?" Looking up Q saw the worried look on James’s face and moved closer to the screen, his fingertip touching the screen and outlining the agent’s face affectionately. He was surprised it had taken him so long to finally snap at the man, but then again he wasn't surprised it had taken James putting his life in danger to snap him out of his posh British voice. The man truly was an infuriating imbecile...that he loved so dearly.

"I quit." He ended the call, took his laptop, and placed it in his bag, turning one last time to look at the screen to see James shouting silently on the screen. Q smiled and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go!  
> As always comments and review are deeply appreciated.


	8. Annoying brat

"You can't quit," M drawled in his soo annoying reasonable voice.

"And why, pray tell, not?" Q replied sweetly, only just holding on to his already volatile temper. He had just revealed his true identity to a man he had only just accepted he loved and who would most likely find a way to reach him before he was done with this little chat. The assassin needed time, needed to actually remove himself from the situation he now found himself in and make the right decision once he wasn't feeling like all his emotions were trying to choke him. To make matters worse, here was M stopping him from leaving MI6 at once, and he had his suspicions that the head of MI6 knew exactly what he was doing by delaying his exit.

"Q-branch has never been this efficient since the death of your father. You already have the loyalty of all your minions, and L won't agree to work with any other Quartermaster." The subject of L had the head of MI6 frowning in displeasure. Since the young woman had been promoted to the status of weapon expert and Q's right arm, everyone had had the good pleasure of pointing out to M that he had had this pearl of a woman under his nose all those months and that he had never seen her true worth. There was even rumours going around that L was only the first change Q would bring to MI6 to show how incompetent the current head was...not that it hadn't been a fancy of the younger man to do exactly that if the man proved to be less than perfect in his role. "You have also gained the loyalty of three of the best double-0-agents of MI6, one of them having made it quite clear that the building would burn without you."[MC1] 

"006 wouldn't actually burn the building - after all, I store all of his favorite equipment in Q-branch. He would most likely rob MI6 and than burned it down, so you'll have a first warning of some equipment goes missing. I wouldn't worry before that," Q said with a little innocent smile on his lips. 

"The other said that if I tried to replace you, it would be raining blood in MI6." M was clearly displeased with this, but Q couldn't really give a damn.

"You gave me those agents. I am hoping you weren't actually trying to have me killed by giving me 001, since she did kill her two last quartermasters. But here I am, and yes, I indeed got 001 and 006’s loyalty. I am not to be blamed for the consequence of YOUR bad planning. I never actually said I would stay, I only took the job as a trial."

"What do you propose then, as YOU are the one leaving me in quite a tideous situation?" If it hadn't been for the vein jumping on M's forehead showing how angry he was, his otherwise blank face would have been quite impressive. Then his eyes turned slightly cruel, and Q knew exactly what his next words would be. "And what of 007? You know better than I do how self-destructive he can be. What do you think will happen once he learned he has been abandon by a loved one...once more?"

That had been preoccupying the younger man. He knew he just couldn't disappear, but he did needed time to think. Letting James back in his life would be a risk, a risk he still wasn't sure he could live with. But leaving the agent alone would be like handing him a death sentence, and after all the trouble he had gone through keep the man alive, he wasn't ready for that either. 

"Unless you've decided to reconsider your career choice and have decided to complete your last contract." A certain calm fell over the assassin as he looked into the older man’s eyes. He knew that M was only trying to get a reaction out of him, but this was flirting with the trigger of an extremely slippery gun. Leaning forward, Q took off his glasses, revealing his real eyes, and saw the older man flinch under his unwavering gaze.

"If I was to go back to my old career, be assured my target would be much higher in the MI6 hierarchy. The head of it, if you would."

"Are you threatening me, Quartermaster?" Q followed the hands of the older man as they reached under his desk and smiled sweetly, moving to his feet.

"Let's just say my father might have been the best Quartermaster MI6 ever had, but my mother also trained me to take HER place in case of emergency...we wouldn't want this emergency to arise now would we?" He let slip a little purr in his words as Q slowly made his way toward the door.

"No." M’s voice was firm, but his hand shook slightly under the table, and Q simply knew he now had a gun pointed at him.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. I'll monitor Q-branch from home, and L will keep me updated. Give me a week to think on the best solution to this little dilemma of mine. Is that acceptable to you, Mallory?" The older man flinched slightly at the use of his real name, but otherwise gave a little nod of agreement as Q slipped out of the room.

"Are you really going to take over the kingdom, Puss?"

"Listening to your boss’s private conversation, why Eve, you sly dog." Eve turned toward him, spinning her chair in his direction with a little smile on her lips. Q moved to leaned on her desk bumping his shoulder with the werewolf.

"Only if I know the conversation will be interesting."

"So, always then?"

"Pretty much, yes, but it is the job of a secretary to know everything, after all."

"Only doing your duty, I'm so proud of you, darling." They stared at each other with straight face until Q couldn't help it and snorted in laughter. The werewolf was the first one to regain speech and she looked at him with a little frown.

"You know he's right, you can't leave Bond alone, not after all this."

"Can I ask a favor of you then?" Her frown said it all, but still he kept on talking like he couldn't see the reproach in her eyes. "Keep an eye on him, don't let him slip...for me."

"Q..."

"I can't...I feel...stretched, and my feeling are mixed and tangled. You’re the last tether of my past, the last person that I love who is still alive. Loving again would mean losing more, and I can't accept that anymore." Eve stood, pulling the younger man into her arms with a sight and rested her head on his.

"You just said loving again - you already love him, you bloody idiot, just accept it and enjoy it, because it might not last forever, but for the time it would, you could at least enjoy it." Q snuggled into the werewolf’s warmth, humming softly. He knew she was right, but his heart just wanted to run from the possibility of getting hurt again. "Plus...I've seen him without you, kitty cat, and he's miserable. I never though I would ever see that man in love, but you actually got the love of the craziest double-0-agent in history...don't let him burn the world just because you’re afraid of a little hurt."[MC2] 

They stayed like this for a while, Q letting the weight of the werewolf’s words bury itself in his stubborn brain, while Eve simply held on to him, giving the assassin the comfort she knew he needed. They both looked at the computer as it beeped in warning and both saw a very agitated agent on the screen. Bond was in the elevator, most likely on his way to M's office after he hadn't found Q in Q-branch. From the looks of it, the agent was ready to kill someone, and from the eye-roll from Eve, she clearly wasn't impressed.

"Why did you have to pick him of all of them?"

"Would you have preferred 006?" he asked sweetly, and she glared at him.

"You’re insane."

"And you love me?" Eve’s face melted with love as she kissed his forehead with a nod. Chuckling softly, Q moved to the side of the elevator, plastering himself to the wall and[MC3] waiting for the door to open.

"You'll look after him?" he asked again.

"Until I decide you’re both imbeciles and take matter in my own hands." Before he could reply, the doors to the elevators opened and out stormed a truly furious Bond. His face was pulled into an ugly mask of fury and his gaze was fixed on the door to M's office. Eve didn't even tried to stop him as Q slipped into the still opened elevator and watched as James nearly kicked the door open, bellowing in rage.

"WHERE IS HE?!?" The doors closed just as he caught a glimpse of a startled M and Eve pinching the bridge of her nose, clearly wishing she were anywhere but here. Pressing the button to the floor closest to the roof, he sighed, trying to calculated how long it would take before Eve got fed up with the both of them.

 

_-_QCAT_-_

 

Four days, four days of seeing her alpha and little brother looking absolutely miserable, four days of looking as Bond terrorized half of MI6, four days and Eve Moneypenny was feed up. There was also the little fact that the double-0-agent had suddenly gone dark: no news, didn't answer his phone, and had actually told M to piss off the last time they had talked. Going dark for 007 usually meant alcohol, sex, and sometime (most of the time) very poor life decisions. She had warned Q that she would only look after the agent as long as they weren’t both acting like idiots, and now that James had joined the rank of idiocy she decided that she had had enough.

With the help of L (the woman wanted her boss back and frankly didn't care about breaking any rules to do so), she had gotten Bond's new address and the keys to said address. How the little mousy woman had gotten those Eve hadn't asked, but she could finally see what Q had seen in the little woman and had already made a date with her to go drinking. So here she stood in front of the flat of one of the deadliest agents of MI6, thinking of all the way's Q would use to make her life a living hell for what she was about to do and...Couldn’t care less. She wanted the younger man happy, she wanted to repay her debts to him, and she truly hoped this wasn't the worst idea she had ever had. Pushing the door ope, she made her way into the dark flat. All the lights were turned off, the windows were blocked by dark curtains, and in the middle of the living room...well, what would have been a living room, if it wasn't for the fact that the only furniture was a single wooden chair. From what she could see of the flat (which was quite a lot with her nocturnal vision), the flat was bare of the most essential furniture. She knew that the agent had many different houses and flats across London, mostly used for his conquests, but this had been listed as his official address...and it was quite depressing. From what she had been able to extract from Q, the both of them had actually met at one of the agent’s secondary housing locations, and that had been quite elegantly furnish. This, this was no better than a coffin.

Dumping her coat and purse on the floor with enough noise to get the agent’s attention, she moved in front of him to find him staring at an unopened bottle of scotch. Bond look lost, his eyes unfocus; all his attention was on the bottle. The man she knew would have had at least five of those emptied by now and would probably have been on his sixth. When she pointed it out with a soft voice, a truly depressing chuckle escaped the agent.

"He wouldn't approve."

"No, he wouldn't." Reaching down, she took the bottle in her hand and opened it, taking a large swig at it, and moved to leaned on the opposite wall. Bond’s eyes stayed on the floor where the bottle had been, until he finally leaned back and observed the drinking woman. She could have drunk ten of those and still not be drunk, perks and misery of having the physiology of a werewolf. So she keep on drinking because the taste was good and it got the agent’s attention on her.

"That is a forty-year-old scotch." She shrugged and kept on drinking, thinking on how to approach the subject in a delicate manner. But she wasn't Q, she wasn't good with feelings, and frankly was tired of both of those man burying their feelings for each other. So she sighed and started to talk aimlessly.

"He remembers. He won't tell anyone, won't even talk about it unless he is pissed out drunk - and let me tell you, that's almost impossible to achieve - but he remembers. He remembers his mother being run over in front of him, he remembers seeing the first person he ever loved being killed because she was such a rare species. He had the worst time trusting people after that, and M had to work very hard to earn it. Q-senior loved him so damn much - he never though he would be a father, and there he was coo-parenting a cat-child with his boss. They were the most over-protective and loving parents I had ever seen. He started to trust again, to love, to let people in, and then my father died." Eve had to stop for a moment, remembering Q and herself curled against each other as they had learned the news. "Then it was Q-senior, then M, and that was it. I though he would just stay close, that he wouldn't let anyone else in. Everyone he ever loved died. I'm the last one still living, and he hates it. I know he sees me as a weakness. I can see it in his eyes every time we’re out together, and now so are you."

"I'm not..."

"Shut up! Yes, you are, you have the most dangerous job in the world, you’re reckless, you don't care about your wellbeing, and you are the most insufferable man I have ever meet. He was ready to protect you from the shadows and suffer in silence because he thought it would be better then actually being happy at your side."

Bond stayed silent, looking at her with interest now, but she simply shrugged and chugged down the rest of the scotch with a sigh. "We’re all damaged, Bond, we’re screwed up, and when we see happiness we run away from it, because the idea of losing it is more terrifying than the chance of having it for even a second."

"If you’re asking me to let him go...I can't." Eve studied the man before her in silence. She could see it in his eyes, in the way his body was positioned, ready to fight, and a small smile crossed her face. Q might be afraid to let the older man in, to actually open himself to the possibility of letting himself love this imbecile. But Bond, on the other hand, wasn't letting it go. He wasn't going to let the assassin run, and she could see that he would pursue him around the world if he had to. 

"I never thought I would ever see a double-0 in love in this lifetime." A soft chuckle escaped Bond at the comment and she pushed herself away from the wall, holding out a piece of paper between her fingers. But as the agent reached for it, she pulled it away from his reach, her face turning dangerous, her fangs and claws showing in warning." He's my alpha, Bond. I am doing this against his orders, and if you let him run again, I won't stop him. I'm giving you the one and only chance you'll get from me - ruin it and you truly won't see him again."

"Thank you, Eve." They studied each other and she finally gave him the paper. She watched as he opened it with a frown on his face at the numbers and two different addresses written. "What?"

"Pick up the food at the first address. It’s his favorite Indian restaurant. Order the meals I've written down - the smell of the food should cover yours long enough for you to get close enough before he tries to bolt. The second sets of numbers are his current address and the security code to the door. Screw any of this up and he'll be gone before you even punched the first number. He's expecting me at twelve tomorrow, so don't be late."

She watched as the challenge lit something predatory in the agent eyes. All of his focus was on the little piece of paper as she took her coat and purse and exited the flat. She had played her part, now it was up to the agent to do the rest.

 

_-_QCAT_-_

James was fidgeting; that was the only way he could explain the fact that he couldn't stop moving. He had been sent all over the world, had stared down the barrels of countless guns, and had had brushed with death more time than he cared to think about, but this moment made him feel nervous. Standing at the counter of the Indian restaurant Eve had given him the address to, his eyes wandered around, his gaze unfocused as he waited for the order, his eyes always going back to the clock on the wall. He had time, was on time, and had planned everything up to the last details, but his heart still skipped a beat with every minute that passed. He could plan everything, everything but his Kitty’s reaction to his presence. If his lover bolted, if he let him disappear...he knew this would be his last chance to keep the younger man at his side. 

"Your order, sir." Taking the giant white bag, the agent’s nose wrinkled at the strong smell of spices he could smell, and a little smile curled his lips. If his nose was overwhelmed by the smell of the food, then his Kitty's nose would be completely overwhelmed by it. Thanking the man, he threw the money on the counter with a very large tip and walked toward his lover’s flat. 

He knew the moment he approached the building that this was the building he had been living in when he had been blindfolded by his Kitty. The building was modern, but looked old, mixing in with the older buildings on the street. There was no fire escape, but the roof to the next building was a little lower than the main building. James could easily see the younger man jumping from his window to the next building instead of using the main door. Looking around, he spotted the security camera on the street, seeing that more than half of them were pointing toward the door of the building. He knew he had a limited amount of time to run to the door, enter the code, and enter the building before the younger man would be alerted of his presence. He had memorized the code to the main building door the night before and ran to the keypad, punching in the code. As soon as the door was closed, James plastered himself to the wall, holding the bag up to hide his face, and spotted another camera. Looking around, he saw the elevator but opted for the stairs, seeing as he could avoid the camera there but couldn't avoid the camera in the tight box of steel. 

On the last floor he frowned, looking around at all the doors around him, counting back the numbers of floors he had just climbed. Something wasn't right, the building was twenty floors, but he had just climbed nineteen and was apparently on the last one. Walking down the corridor, always with his back to the wall to avoid the camera pointing on the other side, James looked around. All the doors looked the same, all white, with numbers on them. Looking at all of the doors, his eyes fell on the door marked with the number seventeen and the letter M. With a knowing smile he went to it and easily opened it...only to be faced with a metal door in the middle of which rested another keypad. The agent entered the last set of numbers Eve had given him the day before and sighed in relief as he heard the door unlock. Pushing it closed behind him, he found himself surrounded by darkness and walked carefully forward until his feet hit the first stairs and started his climb. At the end of it, he his fingers brushed against wood and he easily found the doorknob and pushed the door open. His gaze travelled down the corridor, his eyes travelling over all the furniture and walls he had only touched but could recognized from the number of time his fingers had travelled over them. This was his Kitty’s hiding place, his home.

"Hey, failwolf, was the food so heavy you had to use the window?" James knew this voice; this was his Quartermaster voice, not his Kitty’s voice. So even with Eve, the woman he had known all his life, his lover wouldn't use his real voice. That made the agent smile, making him feel more relaxed. Following the sound of his lover’s voice, he couldn't believe his luck when he found him with his back turned on him, standing at the counter of his kitchen preparing tea. Placing the bag of food on the floor next to the door, Bond closed the door, trapping the younger man in the kitchen. He had had just enough time to see that his Kitty was only wearing a pair of jeans, his feet bare, his tails slowly swaying behind him and his ears twitching on the top of his head. He wanted more than anything else to go inside and touch the milky white skin, but if he approached now...well, all of this would have been for nothing. He wasn't fool enough to think the younger man couldn't take him in close combat, and if he wanted them to talk, this was the best solution. As soon as the door was closed, he leaned against it and waited. 

"James." A shiver ran through him as his lover’s voice purred his name. The younger man moved in front of the door, his shadow cast over the frosted glass of the door. "I would ask how you got in here, but the food is answer enough. What can I do for you, James?"

"If I opened this door, what are the chances you'll listen to me? Or, more precisely, how long before you’d render me unconscious?" the agent asked, his eyes cast down, his hand tightly holding on to the doorknob. 

"Five seconds, and I am being generous since I do not intend to kill you...yet."

"I can't promise not to die." There was a moment of silence, but he heard the younger man catch his breath before he could speak again.

"I never asked you to, James." There was sadness in his Kitty's voice. "I would never ask for empty promises that mean nothing to either of us."

"And I know you never will, just like you would never ask me to quit my work or I to stop yours. But the point still stand, I could never promise not to die, but I will always promise you to come back to you."

"Still not asking, James." With a sigh, the agent leaned his head against the glass. "Asking for a promise you couldn't keep is like me asking for futility and answering in kind. I can't promise I won't run if scared, I can't promise I would be easy to live with, and I can't promise to make you happy."

"I was ready to quit MI6 for Vesper..."

"James, that's not the same...."

"No, no it really isn't, but at the same time it is! No, I was ready to quit, and I only now realize how foolish that was, since I now know my love for her was nothing compared to what I feel for you. I wouldn't just quit MI6 for you, I would give up my freedom and spend the rest of my life wearing a blindfold if it meant staying at your side." The silence that fell over them at the end of his sentence was heavy. Closing his eyes, James was ready to lose everything, but at least he would have finally been able to speak his heart before losing the most important person in his life. The doorknob slipped between his fingers as his Kitty opened the door, and James readied himself for the hit, for darkness to fall over him. Soft fingers brushed his neck, pulling him forward, and a small muscular body plastered itself to him. His whole body was shocked as he felt the familiar weight of his Kitty’s tail wrapping itself around his wrist and dark curls brushing against his cheek.

"You are without a doubt the most infuriating, annoying man I have ever encountered in my life...that I haven't killed, that is." James chuckled against his lover’s neck, simply enjoying the feel of smooth skin under his calloused fingers. "I'm not the person for you. This is such a bad idea, James."

"And yet I am still alive, Kitty...and yes, you are. I can't ask a sane person to love my imperfections if I can't accept theirs in returns, and lets admit it, at least to yourself, Kitty, we are quite imperfect, but perfect together." The scoff and pinch he received for the nickname were so familiar that without thinking the agent looked up and was captured by the sharp gaze of his lover. For the first time, he was faced with his lover’s true appearance. Without his Quartermaster’s baggy clothes, glasses, he could see the man only his fingers had described for him. With high cheekbones, sharp cat eyes, and plump pink lips...that he simply had to kiss. 

"So cheesy of you, 007.” his lover murmured against his lips tenderly.

"James."

"Yes, James." His name would never sound the same to him, because if it wasn't said by the man in his arms, then his whole identity didn't meant a thing. 

A little chuckle escaped the younger man as James lifted him up in his arms and plastered him against the wall behind them, trapping the younger man. His Kitty's legs wrapped around his waist and his hands pulled at his hair to change the angle of their kiss. Melting against his lover’s body, their bodies fitting like two lost puzzle pieces finally reunited, Q purred at the back of his throat as James turned the kiss into sometting more possessive and claiming. His lips turned to his lover’s neck and bit down at the soft skin under them, growling in satisfaction at the moan that escaped the younger man.

"James." Shivering as his name was purred lovingly in his ears, the agent walked them toward the room where he had made his bed weeks ago. Never letting the younger man place a foot on the floor, he hid his smug smile in his lover’s neck as they entered and he saw his make-up bed still there in the middle of the room. From the way the pillows and blanket where rumpled, his Kitty had been sleeping there recently. "No comments."

"So you've missed me, Kitty."

"What did I just say, James?" Without answering, Bond turned around and fell on the bed, making sure his lover stayed in his arms and over him as they fell. Looking up into his Kitty's eyes, his gaze shifted and he frowned. 

"Is your bed nailed to the ceiling? No wonder I couldn't find it."

"I'll get you a ladder so you can climb in...since we don't want you to hurt yourself trying something stupid." James looked up into clever eyes and smirking mouth, and the agent raised his eyebrows in mock affront.

"Is that a comment on my age, Kitty?"

"It wasn't...but now that you mention it…" With a laugh, the older man lunged for his lover, flipping them once more so the younger man was trapped under him. Kissing his Kitty's soft lips with a moan of pure bliss, the agent simply enjoyed the feeling of having the man he loved under him. He would probably never say it, Q probably wouldn't either. Saying such words in their profession would be allowing themselves a weakness that other people could used against them, they both knew it...but that didn't stop Bond from kissing his lover with all the passion he had for him. When their lips parted, the younger man had a soft smile on his lips, and his eyes shone beautifully with unsaid words they both knew hung between them. "You’re ridiculous and a fool."

"Only for you and always for you."

"Brat."

"Kitty." His lover laughed softly, trapped under him, his hands roaming over the older man’s back tenderly, exploring him. Looking into these clever adoring eyes, James knew he couldn't let go of this man...even if he had to share him. "You'll come back to MI6?"

"Should I?" It really wasn't a question, and the tone was quite sarcastic, but the agent was quite serious.

"Yes, they need you, not as much as I do, but still..."

"What about that pesky little rule about double-0-agent not dating other MI6 employees?" A smug little smile curled the agent’s lips as he kissed the tip of his Kitty's nose.

"I'm dating a charming Kitty assassin. I work with my Quartermaster. [MC4] I definitely don't see anything wrong or against regulation here." At the weird look on his lover’s face, he lifted himself a little, frowning down. "What?"

"Dating? Really, James, do remember that I have read all of your files. YOU don't date."

Humming softly, Bond lifted himself a little, still making sure the younger man was trapped between his strong thighs, and he started to slowly unbutton his shirt, never once looking away from his lover. His suit jacket, tie, and under shirt were thrown over his head. Stretching his muscle in a clear attempt to distract the younger man (which was working remarkably well, since Q was following the play of his muscles with hungry eyes), Bond’s hands moved to his belt and pants, and he watched in fascination as his Kitty lustfully licked his lips and a slow purring noise slowly filled the room. [MC5] 

"I should also move in, don't you think?"

"Hummmm?" His kitty was busy running his hands over his chest, but Bond saw the moment his words registered and the younger man’s eyes snapped to him. "YOU definitely don't date OR move in with said date!"

"I believe I just did." At the affront in the younger man’s eyes, James chuckled softly. "Did you really think I would give you a chance to escape? I got you and I'm definitely not letting go, Kitty."

"...You know my real name, so why keep calling me that ridiculous nickname?" The pout was too adorable to ignore, and as the belt followed the rest of his upper clothes, the agent leaned in to steal another kiss.

"Because I feel for the Kitty, not Q." It must have been the right thing to say, because in front of his eyes his lover melted, his eyes going big in wonder, and he was pulled in, his entire body crushed against his lover. 

"Well both regret this, I really hope you are aware of this fact." With a sigh, James (finally naked) started exploring his younger lover’s body with his mouth, and slowly he found his target. His Kitty mewled so prettily as his mouth closed on his leaking member. "JAMES!"

The more excited his lover became, the more his voice started sounding like a deep purr of pure bliss. Enjoying the taste of his lover on his tongue, James took his time exploring, tasting and teasing as the milky body under his shivered and tensed in pleasure. It was truly fascinating to finally be able to see the effect he had on his lover instead of just hearing the result of his ministration. His eyes took in every little twitch, every pearl of sweat that slide down the strong muscular chest, and every little thrust that the assassin couldn’t stop himself from producing down his throat. Letting the younger man’s long, lean cock slip from his lips with one final lick, Bond smiled smugly at the pure lust in his Kitty's eyes. 

"I could never regret this, and I'll make sure you never do either." Without letting his lover any time to reply, he quickly flipped him around and found his entrance with a quick trust of his tongue. The result was an absolute feast for his eyes as the younger man’s back arched toward him, asking for more, and his flop of dark curls were plastered with sweat to a strong, milky white neck. His Kitty's tail fell to the side before wrapping itself around his neck, keeping him close. Q had completely lost his ability to talk as the agent’s tongue breached his entrance working his tense muscle loose. 

"...James....please." Enjoying the feeling of his lover’s hole closing around his tongue trying to suck him deeper inside, James reluctantly pulled away with one final kiss to his lover’s truly amazing back side.

"Need something, Kitty?" Lust-filled eyes pierced with a sharp line of black turned on him, penetrating his soul. They had done much together, including this little exercise that the agent quite loved, if only for the sound he had had the pleasure to extracted from his lover. But this would be new, this he would see, and...he had waited for this very chance. Before he could ask, his Kitty reached under the pillow and threw him a bottle of lube. Something in his chest pulled painfully at him as he realized the bottle wasn't new; something must have shown on his face, because the next moment his lover was kneeling in front of him, tilting his head back with two fingers to his chin. 

"I know I'll sometimes have to share, James, but you never will." As Bond finally met his Kitty's serious gaze, the younger man leaned toward him, softly kissing his forehead, cheek, nose, and finally his lips. "I used it thinking of you...you imbecile."

Q took the bottle away from him, placing a generous amount of lube in his hands. One hand coated the painfully hard member of the agent, while the other reached behind him. Placing both hands on the younger man waist as he straddled him, James felt himself being placed at the entrance of his lover. His forehead hidden in the assassin neck, a soft groan escaped his lips as the younger man slowly sank onto him. They both clung to each other as his lover buried his member all the way in, simply enjoying the first feeling of truly being connected to one another. Q's arms moved to circle his neck, his tail wrapped itself around the agent’s wrist, and as they started kissing, James thrust up. Swallowing every little sound that escaped his lover, Bond lowered them to the bed and thrust harder, trying to find the spot that would make his lover see stars. He knew the moment he finally found it as his Kitty practically jumped forward to crash against his chest, a truly impressive moan that might have contained his name escaping the younger man’s lips. 

"CLOSE!" The word was followed by a sharp bite to his neck as he felt his Kitty tighten around him and the agent moved faster not to be left behind. As both of their chests were covered by his lover’s release, Bond only had to thrust two more time before he collapsed on his lover’s body, exhausted. His Kitty curled himself closer to him, his body entirely covered by the agent with a content sigh. His tender, soft member slipped free as he gathered the younger body in his arms, pulling a cover over their sticky bodies. 

"You’re ridiculous." Looking at the ruffled dark curls, the relax ears flat on the assassin’s head, and the tail that was resting on his waist...James could honestly say he didn't care how ridiculous his lover though he was, if he was allowed to keep this man by his side. 

"Only for you." A soft little snort escaped Q as he slowly fell into blissful sleep and Bond stayed awake watching him. He hoped and prayed that the younger man wouldn't run from him again, but if he did, he would follow him. He would follow this man to hell if it meant he could have the peace that settled in his heart every time he heard the sound of his name being purred in his lover’s deep voice. He could sleep another day, so he gathered his lover even closer and spent the rest of the day holding him in his arms, simply making sure he wasn't dreaming.

 

 

_-_QCAT_-__-_QCAT_-__-_QCAT_-_PROLOGUE_-_QCAT_-__-_QCAT_-__-_QCAT_-_

 

Amateur, pure and simple ridiculous amateur. What kind of kidnapper in this day and age tied their victim’s hand in front of their body? Slashing the throat of the last man who had been a member of this truly appalling gang of kidnapers, Q jumped back into the shadows. He had truly expected more from men that had supposedly been sent to kidnap the Quartermaster of MI6. Truly, people nowadays had no true training and simply recruited the worst kind of henchman. Even his minions - even L - would have done a better job at this. They at the very least would have tied his hands behind his back, would have tied his legs to the chair (not a wooden chair, but a metal one), and would have made sure the man in the chair was actually human. But no: those piss poor excuse for human being had only seen his fragile looking appearance, his loose cardigan hiding his strong body, and his nerd glasses and though he would be easy to scare. 

So here he was, wherever here was, with five bodies lying all over the place and a homemade explosive ready to be detonated as he walked down the corridor to situate himself. The building was surrounded by trees, and he easily jumped out the window, leaving his shoes behind. Moving away with grace from tree to tree, he was ready to simply keep on going, detonate the bomb from a safe distance, and go back home, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure he’s there?" What was 006 doing here?

"The tracking chip I placed in his glasses says so." And James apparently...wait, the agent had placed a tracking chip in his glasses?! Soundlessly getting closer to his two agents, Q sat on the branch closer to the two men, simply enjoying the show.

"I say we burn the place!" Alec and his fire, it was truly getting out of hand. He would have to talk to L about new equipment for the agent that wasn’t all explosive-based. 

"NO! He's still in there! You are not torching Q." Still in there? Reaching for his face, Q realized he had indeed forgotten his glasses inside the building. 

"Then what? Kick the door in and kill all of them for daring to touch what's ours?" Alec voice was full of dark promises and James grunted in affirmation as Q watched them take out their guns and a truly impressive number of knives in 006’s case. He wasn't sure when he had became the property of the other agent, but he surely belonged to 007. With an over dramatic sigh, the assassin leaned back against the trunk of the tree, catching the two agents’ attention.

"Or you could wait here while I activate the explosive I've left in the building to burn down the bodies I've left behind." James’s eyes found him and they grew large, seeing something on his face Q had clearly missed.

"Q!" Alec, on the other hand, was ecstatic, and the Quartermaster tossed him the remote to the explosive, jumping to the ground and into his agent’s arms. James caressed his cheek softly, his hand coming back with blood, but Q simply shrugged.

"I have one little cut and the five of them are dead, please calm yourself, 007." Bond’s lips curled into a smug smile as he kissed the younger man with hunger. They both heard the little sound of offense coming from next to them, and Q turned toward Alec with raised eyebrows. "Yes, 006?"

"But...I called dibs." James simply chuckled as his friend pouted, and Q simply glared at the both of them. He was truly working with children.

"I was his before you did." Bond said, his gaze fixed adoringly on his lover. With a little snort, Q rewarded his agent’s possessiveness with a kiss. He heard Alec grumbling behind them, but even when the building behind them exploded in pieces and flames licked the sky, all of his attention was on his agent.

"Imbecile."

"Only yours."


End file.
